The Unlikely Hero
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: Collection of one shots, will be CloudxAGZS.No#10-Rufus and Lazard have what's called a Cloud–complex, you hurt their brother and they'll hurt you. A-G-Z-S may have made the biggest mistake of their lives.
1. Keeping Silent

**Keeping Silent**

Summary: Cloud returns from a routine mission feeling a little out of place and its up to his four older lovers to find out why. What's haunting their little cadet?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Has a sequel called Rebuilding the Broken, however Blizzaga is a completely different story.

Love can make you happy, but oftentimes it hurts, but love is only special when you give it to whom it's worth.

A/N- If you want the sad ending I can do that too.

0

Cloud was returning that night and his lovers were anxious. Before he left there was something in his eyes that warned them, more so when he left without saying goodbye not even to Zack.

For weeks something had been off in his demeanour, his smile dimmer and his eyes darker, stormy. It was just when he'd started to move on from his shyness and become more outgoing, he'd suddenly backpedalled and reverted back into his bubble. It wasn't shyness this time, it was something colder more distant.

Then he left on a_ mission_ and the worries of the four men skyrocketed. The longer he was away, the crazier the men got. Finally the day when Cloud would return was here, and everyone supposed the four would be better, instead, they were worse.

The four had been testy all day, yelling at everyone, getting absolutely no work done, watching the clock as time slowly crawled past. The second their workday was officially over they were in their apartment, getting ready for their tiny blonde trooper to be coming home.

With only five minutes to go till his homecoming, the four were pining each other to couch with silent words as their need to see him, well and uninjured, grew with every second he was delayed.

A minute past the time he should've been knocking politely at their, shared, apartment door and gazing up at them from behind his adorable spiky hair coupled with bright blue eyes, Zack was getting jittery. Five minutes passed and Zack was up and doing squats next to the door, while Angeal was casting lasting glances at the framed wood.

"Staring at the door isn't going to magic Cloud through it," Genesis snapped, crossing his arms.

"No need to snap at me because you want him as much as the rest of us do."

Within ten minutes past the time Cloud was supposed to come home, Zack was up to 200 squats, Angeal was pacing up and down the length of the lounge room and Genesis was leaning against the wall, listening for the tread of deft feet in combat boots. It didn't take much longer for Genesis to Angeal's place pacing and Angeal to move into the kitchen to cook, with the reasoning Cloud would be hungry when he got home despite the fact the others knew he was trying to keep his mind and hands busy so he didn't rip the door off its hinges and go look for Cloud.

They waited two hours for their tiny chocobo to come home and at midnight they went to bed with heavy hearts and nightmare plagued minds. It didn't help that at midnight you wouldn't want to walk the buildings corridors alone unless you wanted to be abducted. They tried, unsuccessfully, to ward off the torturous scenarios flashing in their minds eyes.

Pretty blue skies, greyed and foggy. Bright sunflower petals bloodied and stiff, winter skin, shallow and dull. The storm that had brewed in the skies, dissipated to nothing taking its secrets with it to paradise.

Zack stopped in the doorway of their bedroom, that seemed a little emptier than before, and looked at his lovers and friends, "It was just a routine mission, right? He's coming back."

Zack's body relaxed but it was controlled and his eyes were bright with suppressed panic. Sleep would not come easy to young Soldier tonight.

"He'll be home," Sephiroth said calmly, but a steel edge was present, daring whatever deity there was to defy his word. With that unspoken challenge, they shut their eyes and tried to sleep away their worry.

0

A quiet creak of their door opening had them all awake in minutes, and immediately they drooped as they realised Cloud had not yet returned. It was early morning and the sun had not yet risen. Quiet footsteps drew their attention back to the intruder. With stealth only achievable by nimble feet and mako, they crept into the lounge room.

Whoever the intruder was it was obvious that they were soaking wet, as the four men followed a trail of boot prints and water puddles to the bathroom. Standing in the pale light that emitted from the bulbs in the bathroom, was a shirtless Cloud.

His hair and clothes were plastered flat by heavy rain. His blue eyes were cast down as he inspected the bruises marring his skin. The four men breathed a sigh of relief at seeing their younger lover relatively unharmed. The relieved feeling curled up and died when Cloud looked up.

His usually beautiful blue eyes were dull and his features blank. It was as if all emotion had been sucked from them. Droplets of water fell from his hair and landed in silence on his shoulders. There they slipped down his skin, inciting shivers at the cold. His eyes dropped to the floor again.

"Guys," he said softly, "what're you doing up?"

Sephiroth moved swiftly towards Cloud, who flinched harshly and tried to back away, before he was pulled into strong arms and a bared chest.

"We missed you little one," Genesis said, pulling Cloud into his own arms and then sending him off to Angeal and Zack. It wasn't until Zack was holding him, that they realised Cloud was shaking. Zack held him tighter, worried for his lover yet again in such a small space of time. With all the conflicting emotions he felt right now, all concerning Cloud, he felt he might explode. The poor boy was shaking and shivering severely, the cold and his own emotions battling it out inside his body and mind.

"Hey spiky, it's okay. Ssh, it okay," Zack, said comfortingly.

Cloud struggled in Zack's arms, twisting and turning, trying to gain leverage, before tearing himself away from the others and running out into the hall. His chest heaved in rage and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't say that to me! It's not okay!" he screamed at them. His eyes were drowned in pain and tears left stains on his cheeks. Water cascaded from his stormy eyes, hands clenched into fists at his side, as he struggled to keep his secret locked away.

"Nothing can be okay anymore," he whimpered pitifully, hands wiping furiously at the tears that kept falling. He was going through a swift emotional spiral that made everything good fall to the ground. If he hadn't seen them until morning, if he could've just slipped into bed and talked to them in the morning, then this wouldn't be happening. The worry etched into their faces had sent him reeling, the reminder they cared too much for his weary, distressed mind for him to keep his emotions in check.

Zack knelt down before Cloud, who stood stiff as a board, staring at the floor. The other three stood in shock behind him, Cloud's outburst weighing heavily in their minds. Pulling Cloud's arm lightly, he tugged the boy against him. Cloud surrendered to the Soldier without a fight.

"What're you talking about Cloud?" Zack asked softly.

Cloud looked at Zack's Soldier, his mouth working but nothing coming out. The tears built up in his eyes and he felt himself start to shake with the pressure building inside him. Unable to stop himself, Cloud collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He tried to speak but it all came out unintelligible as he continued to sob harshly on Zack's chest. Waves and waves of anguish and pain poured from the boy and no matter how hard Cloud tried, he couldn't stop the storm of emotions that thundered through his body.

The three elder men moved swiftly and silently into action, preparing on autopilot everything Cloud would need to calm down and talk to them. Angeal began heating up a warm meal and hot drink, while Genesis ran a bath and Sephiroth helped Zack comfort Cloud, as they manoeuvred him back into the bathroom.

When Cloud was calm enough they tried to broach the subject of his earlier breakdown, but Cloud stubbornly refused to talk about it or at all and when Sephiroth got a little too pushy, he began to curl up and blubber cutely.

"I-I can't tell you. I can't, you'll leave me. You'll kick me out. I'm not worth the trouble, you'll say and then Hojo will get me, like last time," he cried, latching onto Sephiroth's arm and burying into his chest when the man turned to receive him. His small hands clenched and flexed repeatedly on Sephiroth's shoulders.

The four men stiffened and Sephiroth pulled Cloud out of the bath and into his lap His hands carded through the soft blonde hair and felt Cloud, slowly, relax into him.

"Cloud, what does he have to do with this?"

Cloud's hands clutched Sephiroth's shoulders tightly. "He's there, in my head, he made it all happen. It's all his fault!" he said lowly, beginning to thrash. Sephiroth's arms became a cage around him, preventing movement. Cloud stopped his movement and settled for curling into himself in shame.

"Cloud?" Genesis said, coming around with a blanket to give to Cloud.

Sephiroth held Cloud in his lap and the other three sat around them, while Cloud kept talking, unable to stop once he had begun, the storm inside him fuelling the flood that would reveal the only thing he had to hide from them, the only thing he was afraid for them to know.

"Nightmares show me. I see a different future. A place of pain and hardship, where Zack killed Angeal because he was dying from the cells inside him, inside us, and Genesis was suffering the same fate alone because Sephiroth condemned him. You burnt down my home, Seph, and killed my mother. Injured Tifa and Zack. You stabbed me with Masamune as you slowly went insane. It killed me to watch. "

He paused, eyes flicking frantically from side to side, waiting for the pulling out of PHS to call for the medics or the psychologist. He continued when no one moved, except for Zack moving closer to Angeal.

"Then _he_ came, he took Zack and me and then for four years we were his toys," he wept and started shivering again despite the blanket. The men raged at a man who was already dead, wishing they could kill him again. They needed a way to reach across that gap between them and the place that Cloud was, so they could ease his pain, but they found the gap one they couldn't cross. Cloud was a distance to far for them to reach, and where he was he was alone.

"Zack got us out and then he died…for me."

He looked up and stared at Zack, the anger from before returning. It exploded in his eyes and he launched himself towards the other.

"You stupid piece of shit! How could you? Why didn't you just let me die?" he cried and would've punched Zack if Sephiroth hadn't pulled him away and held him so tightly he could barely move. He continued to scream obscenities at Zack until he was hoarse. With a pain filled sob, he continued.

"Then everything just got worse and worse. Every time I thought Seph'd finally gone, you'd come back and it hurt all the more because you came back even less like man I loved. I'm the same one, the same Cloud who killed you. I'm just as broken, just as weak. Why should I get to have you and he gets to be forever alone? Why did I do to deserve people who love me and he got nothing in the end? Why do I have to watch him suffer in my place?"

Cloud's hand wiped at the tear trails furiously. His voice was wearing thin from the stress it had been put under.

"I just want the nightmares to stop, but I can't leave you. I should leave, it would make them stop, I think. I need to leave, Seph. I need to leave," he finished quietly.

He left the cage Sephiroth's arms had created and crawled sleepily over to Angeal, who picked him up and took him into the bedroom. He sat next to Cloud, brushing his hand through the blonde hair of his younger love.

"Cloud?" he called and was rewarded with the cadet rolling over and gazing at him with sad blue eyes. He gathered the worn out cadet into his arms for the second time that night. Angeal still marvelled at how perfectly Cloud was moulded to them, how it always felt like he belonged. It felt right. It was hard to believe that Cloud had such a hard time seeing it.

"Don't let the nightmares haunt you anymore, because we're all here and we're not letting you go anywhere, so don't even bother with that line about leaving, it's not happening. Hojo's dead, he can't get us. The future you saw, I'm sure was averted the moment we all agreed to let you into our hearts and we don't regret that at all."

He pressed a kiss to the sleepy cadets temple.

"The other Cloud's pain will never come to be. You can sleep peacefully again."

"But…I'm such a useless child. Why would you want me?" Cloud whispered sadly, a huge yawn overcoming his features.

"Because we see everything you're worth and believe me, you're worth a lot. Nothing will convince us otherwise, now go to sleep," Angeal said sternly but his eyes were soft.

Cloud nodded and clambered off Angeal's lap and under the covers. The other three joined them soon after.

"And what were you discussing?" Angeal asked accusingly, but a teasing tone was present underneath.

Genesis refused to answer and slipped under the covers near Cloud, who turned and burrowed into his chest. Genesis' arrogant smirk was seen, even in the dark.

Sephiroth just shrugged and copied Genesis. Zack pouted at the two of them.

"We were thinking of taking a week off and getting Spiky out of here. Just till we're sure he's over this."

"I agree it is a good idea. Costa de Sol is usually cheap this time of year."

"Sweet!" Zack squealed.

"Will you two shut up!" Cloud snapped, head appearing from under the covers. He fixed a firm glare on Zack, who 'meeped' and jumped into bed with others. Angeal took his time but joined them just the same.

"Thank you." Cloud snapped and burrowed back into Genesis' chest. In the arms of his lovers Cloud dreamed not of the nightmare but of the Goddess.

And in his mind, soon to be forgotten, words shifted through.

"_You've done well Cloud. You've changed the past and therefore changed the future. It is time for you to rest, for you have reached your first vacation. Until the planet needs you again, live your life my perfect guardian."_


	2. Rebuilding the Broken

**Rebuilding the Broken **

Summary: Sequel to Keeping Silent but can be read alone. The three Generals, Zack and Cloud have left Midgar for the sunny shores of Costa de Sol. The four must work hard to banish the last of Cloud's doubts from his mind.

0

Cloud was sleeping soundly, a marvellous occurrence of late; his four older lovers agreed. The sunny shores of Costa de Sol had eased the burdens weighing on the blonde cadet's mind. No longer did he wake thrashing and soaked in sweat, fighting off the nightmare of a future long since avoided. His slow, even breathing and peaceful face was the sweetest lullaby to his lovers, something no music could ever emulate.

During the first few days of their vacation the four older men had waited sleepless every night for the nightmares to begin, for the youthful face to contort in terror and forgotten pain, but it didn't occur. Cloud slept on soundly each night and awoke the next day, unaware that the four pairs of mako eyes that welcomed him had watched him all through the night.

Now the pale blonde eyebrows drew together and eyelashes batted themselves slowly against his cheeks. The three generals and Zack had learnt early in the relationship that Cloud had a process to go through in order to wake up. First came the eyebrow and eyelash action, then some small scale shifting around, which was a bit of a nuisance for his lovers if they happened to be spooning Cloud while he shifted, then Cloud would start to cocoon himself in any blankets closest to him before stretching with the flexibility of a cat…or an elastic band, which also caused issues for his older lovers.

The four men found out that constant vigilance over their younger lover got incredibly distracting during this morning routine, especially during the last part of his routine. If Cloud was ever told about the effect this had on his lovers he'd blush to the tips of his blonde hair and sleep until they left the bed because of the embarrassment.

After the first few days the Soldiers began to sleep again too, confident that Cloud had moved past the string of nightmares and back into his usual sleep patterns and the mind frame of the cute and talented cadet.

0

Cloud knew that his lovers were watching him, nonstop; it was hard to ignore one burning mako stare and impossible to ignore four. Often during the day he couldn't believe he managed to fall asleep at all and Cloud knew, or rather felt, the effects of his morning routine and hoping they'd stop watching all night because it was creepy, he might have made it worse for them.

Every night when he was once again wondering how in the nine hells he was going to fall asleep, a soothing familiar presence would comfort him and send him into a deep sleep. He remembered the presence would whisper things to him as he feel asleep but he couldn't ever remember what it said. He couldn't name the presence but it was powerful and lovely. If he ever told Genesis he'd start spouting about the Goddess and when Cloud applied that term to the presence he thought it fit. It was kind of nice to pretend he was special enough to have his lovers and the Goddess watching over him.

Cloud would never mention this to the other men, not wanting them to worry any more than usual, but things had been changing for Cloud lately. He felt stronger, faster, things he equated with having mako coursing through your veins. He noticed he was growing taller and filling out from simple training, of course his lovers did too but they assumed it was natural but Cloud was sure that he wouldn't grow until he got the mako injections as a third.

Cloud woke before his lovers one morning and spent an hour staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. For one second he'd blinked and seen his eyes bright and glowing, but he blinked once and they were normal again. He'd learned his lesson last time with not telling his Soldier Firsts everything, but this time he couldn't because he couldn't understand it himself.

0

Cloud sat on a beach towel enjoying the sun, while his boyfriends were _swimming_ in the sea. Cloud liked seeing them have fun for once; they didn't have to deal with paper work, or ShinRa in general, and could just be themselves. They knew Cloud didn't have mako and they also knew that he had limits as to long he could play, but he didn't mind watching for time to time in fact watching could often be just as good as participating.

Zack tackled Genesis into the water with a yell and Sephiroth stood there smirking, leaving Angeal to tug Zack off the other First. Cloud smiled at Zack, who caught his eye and beamed back.

The blonde gazed beyond the group of Soldiers and with curious eyes Zack looked in the same direction but found only sea and he turned back to Cloud, who stood and took a few steps towards the water and halted.

Cloud wanted to join his beloveds in the water; it looked so clear…so clear. Something flashed into his mind as a voiced whispered harshly in his ear.

_Remember!_

He saw himself, staring in a mirror…no, it wasn't him…it was another Cloud from the other future, and he was staring and talking to his reflection.

_Remember...remember…you're supposed to remember!_

"Remember?" Cloud asked the reflection.

The other Cloud shifted, his mako blue eyes, much like the ones Cloud had glimpsed in his own mirror, bored into him with the intensity of a thunderstorm.

_Remember, remember, remember!_

He whispered it over and over again, his voice echoing in Cloud's head. It continued to reverberate through Cloud's skull until it vanished. The presence returned and immediately the voice was silenced. Cloud walked into the water, a fake smile plastered over his face and a sugar coated look of happiness in his eyes that buried his turmoil. Cloud had learnt how to fake and deceive at an early age; he'd learnt that mako didn't count for everything during the first few weeks of his dating the Generals and Lieutenant and he learnt during his nightmare stint that while he could trust his lovers with anything, he couldn't trust them not to worry about that anything. He would leave this issue in shadow, for the time being.

0

He was beginning to learn… or maybe it would be remembering… things. He remembered how Fenrir always smelt like oil and wax because he obsessively kept it clean and how Tifa's chocolate chip cookies were always soft and warm; the chocolate half melted. He felt a guilt and sadness that was rooted so deep inside him it seemed endless, but he didn't know why.

He looked in the mirror and saw a young man rather than a boy. He saw a Soldier and not a cadet.

That weekend on the beach with the others he received a letter, telling him he'd made Third Class.

What scared him was he wasn't surprised. He'd always been fairly confident in his abilities but now he was sure of what his body could do and how it would do it. As knowledge trickled into his brain from somewhere, the presence appeared more and more, soothing his worry and calming his paranoia, which had blossomed from cautious to irrational in the space of three hours.

The image of the other Cloud became more frequent, the sound of his voice whispering 'remember' became a lullaby at night and still his Soldier boys remained unaware that everything was falling to pieces again.

The next day was his 18th birthday and somehow he knew he'd have to explain himself then. Whatever was happening to him, whatever his pretend Goddess wanted it was being fulfilled by then. The only thing was, Cloud couldn't explain, he still didn't understand why or what was going on. But his body had changed more in the past week than it had in the seventeen years he'd been alive.

He didn't sleep that night. His loves did, they slept soundly and Cloud was thankful for the rest they received and that he had peace to think alone. He looked at the four curled under the fluffy bedspread, and he could make out the little niche that was for him, hell, he could see the cute cadet version of him curled up with them.

Cloud gazed mournfully out at the sea from the balcony that he stood on. He felt older and he wasn't as cute anymore, so would his loves still want him? They'd wanted him after his nightmare episode but he was still a cute cadet then, he hadn't had a growth spurt and muscle tonnage. He wasn't that Cloud, not anymore.

Cloud gripped onto the wooden fencing of the balcony, the strength of his fingers moving through the wood like it was butter. He understood, he knew what was going to happen, he knew.

The presence washed over him to give one last moment of comfort before he wouldn't need a physical bond anymore and then was gone, leaving an unconscious Cloud behind.

0

_Remember…remember…remember…remember-who-you-are…you're supposed to remember who you are…tell me who you are!_

_I'm Cloud Strife, guardian of Gaia, defeater of Sephiroth, leader of Avalanche, and I willingly accept the gift the Goddess has granted… may I never fail her…_

Cloud awoke the next morning, before the others could conceive the thought of waking, and strode into the bathroom. He already knew what he would see, but he still needed to see it.

His eyes blazed with mako, they burned with the intensity of a thunderstorm. His face was handsome, yet youthful, and his blonde hair was tamer and shorter, but still spiky.

The Cloud from the future, it was him all along. They were one and the same, he just didn't know it, but the Goddess would never abandon her guardian and she took away his memories to pursue his own path until she deemed it time to give them back.

His old memories though precious to him were nowhere near as precious as the ones he'd made as a cadet with the Generals and Zack. He would cherish them as he'd once cherished the friendship he'd had with Zack, because they'd be all he'd have left of his loves.

They wouldn't want him now.

He wasn't their Cloud anymore, he wasn't cute or cuddly or adorable. He didn't look it or act it and he knew that this Cloud wasn't the one they'd fallen in love with. Cloud was older, more mature than the other Cloud, he was more complicated, more trouble than he was worth and he knew he should just leave, before they woke up and he couldn't leave until they damned his heart and told him to.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I'm so sorry, I didn't understand what you meant. I promised not to fail you; I promised that I'd stop it and I didn't realise that you knew and tried to tell me. When I was in the future I saved the world but had no one to share it with and I made the same mistake here. What is the point of having a beautiful planet to only spend your time on it alone?"

0

Zack awoke to the sound of his beautiful blonde talking to himself as he slept. He turned to wake the blonde but his spot on the bed was unoccupied and cold. Zack stopped dead and listened with everything he had to Cloud's voice.

"I'm too different for this place… take me away, please?"

Zack reeled back into Angeal in shock. Angeal was alert immediately but Zack was already sliding out of the bed with no answers given. Angeal set about waking the other two after seeing Zack's expression.

They followed Zack to the balcony; all remembering it was Cloud's favourite place to relax. The blonde was sitting, legs dangling between the posts, while his head rested on one of them.

Zack stood in the doorway, watching or waiting for something they couldn't see, while silent tears shone in his eyes. When they reached the threshold they heard it, a beautiful voice that was composed of a melody of a million different voices. It was so ethereal they could not wish it upon themselves to stop listening.

It spoke to all of them, while seemingly speaking only to Cloud.

_Is this what you truly wish, my guardian?_

Cloud's voiced was broken and sorrowful as he whispered his answer.

"They won't want me like this. Yes, I want to leave. They deserve to be happy not knowing who I've become."

Zack stumbled forward, his need to grasp Cloud more than his need to listen to the voices answers.

"Cloud," he said weakly.

Cloud turned to face them and Zack's voice caught in his throat. Bits of green web began to seep around Cloud and cling to him. Zack watched as beautiful blue eyes turned from him in pain, waiting for judgment.

Zack turned that face back towards him and pulled the still smaller body to him. He brought his lips to Cloud's ear.

"You're more beautiful than_ she_ said you were, think about that."

He pulled away and saw the flash of hope that pierced the storm in the blue eyes and the green began to pull Zack away from Cloud.

"Wait-no," Cloud said, desperately clawing at the green, "What do you mean? Zack? Please…no!" he cried, as the green overtook him and dissipated into shiny green rain. The three Generals stood, staring at the rain that blew away on the wind.

"He thought we didn't love him because he wasn't Cloud the cadet anymore," Zack said morosely, "We should've seen the signs of the change and told him."

Angeal pulled the younger First Class to him. "It's too late now. The only thing we can do is wait and pray to Minerva that she'll bring him back."

Sephiroth scowled and stalked out onto the balcony and stared at the sea, "If he's stupid enough to think that we'd stop loving him because he grew up, then I hope the fool never comes back."

"Seph, don't say that!" Zack yelled, pushing away from Angeal, "It's not his fault and you know it. If anything it's ours. We didn't see the changes despite hearing about them from the Goddess herself, we didn't think it important enough to tell him and we spent the whole night in bed together without even realising he was gone in the first place. So if he's a fool, what does that make us?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? He's already gone," Genesis, said sorrowfully, "All that awaits you is the sombre morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."

0

The bed they shared at the beach house in Costa de Sol was cramped. The bed simply did not have enough room for all of them. Zack shifted again in the small space he had allocated and tried not to wake anyone as he tried to get comfy. His space seemed to grow smaller in the time it took for them all to go to bed and now.

With a grouchy mental tirade, he cracked his eyes open. It was pitch black but with mako that didn't matter. With slow movement he rolled over, into someone's un-brushed and perpetually messy hair.

Zack rejoiced at this on the inside, still quite aware of the others he shared the bed with, and allowed the sleeping face a soft smile. He may have a face full of hair but he had his Spiky back. Suddenly he understood why he had less room than when he started but that was okay, it gave him a reason to hold their guardian close.

0

A/N- I tried to make this stand-alone but I think I failed, oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

I would really appreciate it if you review but no biggie if you don't.


	3. Blizzaga

**Blizzaga**

Summary: A naturally formed materia is destroyed in a fight, between Sephiroth and the other two Generals, while it was being cast. Midgar becomes the new Nibelhiem and Cloud is not amused.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, or anything really.

Also this is not a continuation of the Keeping Silent Fics but a completely new oneshot that will also have a sequel.

0

Snow wasn't a friend to Cloud. It reminded him of all the things he wished to forget. It made him think of Nibelhiem and its all year winter cycle. It made him think of being pelted in the face with iceblocks instead of snowballs. It made him lonely just looking at it, as he remembered all the winters he spent with no friends and no father.

Snow was the force of nature that was always absent in the best times of his life. It may have been snowing outside when he was young but his mother was always next to fire inside, where the snow couldn't reach. He'd met Zack at the peak of Summer in Midgar, and Zack didn't have the pale-as-the-snow-they-lived-in complexion that Cloud had inherited, he got the sun-kissed tan of a jungle climate. He'd met Angeal in the closet where you changed the thermostat, which was always warm, in Zack's room. He met Genesis on Loveless Avenue while he was napping in the sun and Genesis stepped on him and then kept walking before realising that he had in fact stepped on someone and that said person was chocobo-human two of his boyfriends were friends with. He met Seph in a hot spring on a mission when Zack, very literally, tossed him in and he found out that one of Zack's boyfriends and his hero was in there too.

The day when Cloud was invited into the mad tea party that was a relationship with these men, was also, unsurprisingly, absent of snow. It was raining, but it wasn't _snowing._

To make Cloud's utter despair at the weather worst, it was unreservedly the fault of three of his four boyfriends. He didn't begrudge the fact that the three Generals liked to fight; in fact he got a fair amount of amusement from watching. He understood that Seph liked a challenge, Genesis liked materia and Angeal liked wielding a big sword, it was fine with him.

But they had inadvertently brought to Cloud the one weather pattern he never wanted to see again.

Zack, however, was ecstatic.

"I can't believe it's snowing! In Midgar!" Zack exclaimed, peering out the balcony doors, nose smooshed against the glass.

"Argh, don't remind me," Cloud groaned, from where he lay on his side in the little ball he'd curled himself into on the bed.

Zack watched the snow falling, mesmerised by the sight- it almost seemed to be making a swirling pattern in the air, "Hey babe, let's go outside and play…I wonder what it's like to roll in the snow with you?"

"Zack, we are not having sex in the snow!" Cloud glared fiercely at the Soldier First, still curled in his protective ball.

Zack held his hands up in admission of defeat, "Okay, okay, no rolling in the snow. How about making angels in the snow?" he enquired hopefully.

Zack flinched as the glare of the devil came to rest on his face and he feared his head might spontaneously explode if the owner of that glare wished it to.

The door to the apartment opened and the glare was immediately cut off as its owner settled back down on the bed. Three weapon bearing men stepped into the room, covered in snowdrift.

"Nice work guys, who knew that exploding a Blizzaga cast would make it snow all over Midgar. I bet Seph attacking Gen caused it," Zack greeted them enthusiastically.

"Damn right it was," Sephiroth responded smirking, while brushing the snowdrift from his coat.

He strode over to the ball on the bed that was Cloud and knelt beside him. "Cloud? What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the ball with a mix of amusement and worry. He received an irritated grunt from the ball, which seemed to the only answer Cloud was willing to give.

Sephiroth looked at Zack, who just shrugged and said, "I don't know what's wrong with him but he doesn't want to have sex in the snow with me and won't make angels either. He's being a wet blanket. I bet he'd roll in the snow with you Seph."

Cloud's head shot up from underneath his arms. "Better a wet blanket than one covered in snow," he yelled before reshuffling back into his little ball.

Genesis plopped onto the bed next to Cloud, while Angeal sat on Cloud's other side, Zack took Sephiroth's position on the floor and Sephiroth leant against one of the bedposts.

Genesis started rubbing Cloud's back and said soothingly, "Come on Cloud, why don't sit up and tell us what's bothering you? Then maybe we can go outside and experience the snow."

The ball of Cloud didn't move, it didn't speak, it just lay.

"Okay, not working," Angeal said, bring his hands closer to Cloud's body, fully intending to burrow them underneath Cloud and hoist him up so he couldn't avoid them but Genesis quickly slapped his hands away.

"Don't do that, you hulking gorilla, it might make him more upset," Genesis exclaimed as Angeal held his hands up in surrender but did not move from his place beside Cloud.

A minute of silence passed before a mumble sound came from the ball of Cloud. Their gazes snapped to the form still curled motionless on the bed.

"I've been waiting for the snow to fall, but I guess this time it won't," Cloud said softly, the words muffled by his arms.

They waited for the elaboration but got none as Cloud uncurled himself, grabbed a winter jacket and left the apartment for the snow covered wonderland that was outside, offering a departing smile that lit up the room. His lovers followed, only to get hit in the face with snowballs as they left the building.

0

The Cloud from earlier had disappeared without a trace. There was no peculiar aversion to snow, there was no mournful expressions or defeated words. He happily made angels with Zack, had snowball fights teamed up with Sephiroth against Angeal and Genesis, made a snow man out of Zack, who made one out of Angeal. He even considered rolling in the snow with Genesis but that idea was scratched when Zack shoved snow down his top and it somehow ended up in his pants, making him realise it was way to cold to get naked.

He came back inside with his four lovers, his nose and cheeks shone a rosy hue and he was shivering remarkably but that was fine with him because his four older Soldier boys immediately served him hot chocolate and turned on the TV for some cuddling on the couch to dispel the last of the cold from their bodies.

Angeal left their little cocoon of warmth first in order to go cook dinner but returned to serve up dinner at the coffee table so the warmth they'd accumulated over the evening wouldn't disperse.

They sat together on the only couch in existence that could fit all five of them for most of evening, when there was a knock at the door.

Cloud was nominated to go open it because sitting on Sephiroth's lap apparently made it easier to get up and leave the nest they'd created from bodies and blankets.

A newly-promoted Third Class, for they were the only ones sent to deliver messages to Firsts- Cloud remember Genesis being an utter shit to him when he did it- stood attention at the door.

"At ease Soldier!" Was shouted with mirth from within the apartment.

"A message was taken for Soldier First Class Strife, sir."

"They meant what they said before Soldier, at ease," Cloud said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Of course, sir-" The Third Class trailed off, seeing the four cuddled on the couch behind Cloud and then Cloud's relaxed posture. He blushed fiercely as he put two and two together and came up with five.

"The message," Cloud prompted.

"It was from Nibelhiem, sir, from your mother."

The others couldn't hear what the message actually was but they saw Cloud's lazy posture snap upright and his body tense.

He thanked the Third stiffly and returned to their little nest. He settled into Sephiroth's arms and turned his face into his captor's neck. Zack looked at Cloud's still tense body with curiosity.

"Hey Cloud, what'd you mean when you said you've been waiting for the snow to fall?"

"Back in Nibelhiem whenever it snowed in a spiral, I'd be waiting for it to fall on me. Waiting for the other shoe to drop is the expression most people use but it was never a shoe or anything like that that clued me in- it was the snow. It was a superstition in Nibelhiem and at first I never believed in it but eventually I noticed the signs," he paused and stared out the window at the spiralling snow.

"When Gen and 'Geal started to degrade a few years back, I knew it was coming because when Zack shook up his snow globe from Wutai that you gave him, it fell the same way the snow in Nibelhiem did when Tifa was injured trying to find her mum or when the kids in town were feeling particularly vicious in their attacks. One year my mum got ill and I had prayed for days before that I was wrong but she still got sick, she recovered but I'd already learnt to accept that when the snow falls something wicked was coming my way."

They sat in silence, letting the tale Cloud had told them sink in. Cloud hadn't moved his forehead from where it was resting against Sephiroth's neck, obscuring his face from view.

"And?" Zack asked softly.

Cloud let out a harsh laugh. "And the snow fell."

"What was the message about?" Sephiroth enquired, pulling Cloud away from his resting place so he could look into his eyes. He saw fear there and long forgotten pain that went hand in hand with long forgotten memories.

Cloud's voice was monotonous as he answered.

"My father's come home."

0

A/N- Has been vaguely edited but will require a more serious look at soon. I'd love it if you'd Alert and Favourite me, even more if you'd review and tell me what you think, rage at me, express your undying love, its all cool with me.

Do you think this is a happy ending….or not?


	4. Sire

**Sire**

Summary: Sequel to Blizzaga. Rated for language.

Cloud returns home to his father. It was everything he expected, except for the four lovers tagging along and whole frying pan thing.

0

The three generals of ShinRa and Zack were sitting and drinking hot chocolate in their kitchen. They were carefully aware of the dark hallway and the almost silence that emitted from it. Only the quiet breathing of a person in deep slumber could be heard.

The men, however, did not relax. How could they when they had so recently found out that their youngest lover harboured perhaps a more tragic past than they had imagined?

The quiet breathing shuttered and became slightly irregular. Cloud was waking up.

Zack looked around the group awkwardly. They'd been awake since the previous day and yet not once had anyone broached the subject of what they were going to do. Zack ran a hand through his slightly lank hair, staying up all night tended to make it loose it's vibrancy, and sighed loudly attracting the attention of the other four men in the kitchen with him.

Finally Zack tried to break the tension by asking, "So, should ask him or should you?"

It wasn't the right question to ask he realised as three identical glares found their mark on him.

"What? You can't say that you're going to let this go?" Zack exclaimed.

"Let what go?" A sleepy voice called.

A shadow stood at the end of the hall, facing the kitchen, rubbing their head tiredly. Cloud stepped into the kitchen and then everyone suddenly became very interested in the insides of their mugs. Angeal automatically pushed a mug of hot chocolate into his hands before going back to staring intently at his empty mug.

"Guys?" Cloud questioned, looking suspiciously from one man to another. The four elder men tried to find something other than Cloud interesting enough to look at. It was proving a little difficult as the lithe blonde was only wearing sleep pants.

Cloud looked at the ground as irritation flashed in his eyes. He smiled thinly and turned, retreating to his room. He reappeared dressed and alert.

"Well whatever's bothering you, just know that I'm gonna head. I'll see you in a few days," Cloud said tiredly and walked back down the hall.

The four men quickly dumped their mugs and hurried after him.

"Wha- wait, Cloud!" Zack called, as Cloud met them in the middle of the hall with a duffle bag already packed. He pushed passed them and continued to the door, hoping to get through it without one of them holding him back.

"Cloud, wait will you?" Zack asked, his hand catching Cloud's arm, "Can't you tell us anything anymore? Just talk to us and then maybe you can go."

Cloud stared at Zack, indecision warring across his face. He stepped back, away from Zack, and shook his head.

"You don't need to know about this," Cloud insisted. Zack's face darkened and he grabbed Cloud mid-step and hauled back into the room. Cloud was thrown to the floor from the force of Zack's action.

Zack pulled Cloud up from the floor and held to his eye level.

"You're not the one who decides what we need to know and if you ask me, considering that we're together, I think we deserve to know everything."

Cloud looked defeated and Zack let him go as soon as saw the blonde's blue eyes lower to the floor.

"My childhood wasn't exactly the cakewalk it should've been. I can't leave my mum alone with the man who did that to us."

Zack pulled the blonde toward him slowly and embraced him, why did Cloud have those delightfully sad eyes? It wasn't fair if on them he used them as a weapon.

Without any consultation Zack then decided, Cloud wasn't leaving without him.

"Then I guess we should take a trip to Nibelhiem, hmm?"

The three generals appeared like the psychic's they were, four other duffle bags packed. Cloud nodded stiffly and walked out the door. They loaded themselves into a helicopter, Cloud watching the landscape until all of Midgar faded away.

0

Cloud's house hadn't changed in the time he'd been in Midgar. It was simple and cosy, although a little run-down in places, he had no reason to fear the warm looking home yet he felt it running wild through his veins. It wasn't the home he feared, it was what was inside it that Cloud feared.

He halted his tense march just outside of the front door and turned to face his partners. They looked expectant and a little anxious, probably wondering what his parents would think of them. Well, his mum would love them.

After looking around to make sure no one was near, Cloud started whispering.

"If you listen to anything I say to you, make it this. Once we step though that door we are not together. We're friends, I met you through Zack and we've hung out a couple of times since then. Nothing more, got it? And don't talk unless he speaks first."

The elder four were confused but agreed all the same. Cloud made to knock on the door but it opened before he reached it. A man who looked like Cloud stood in the threshold. He glared at everyone lined up outside his door until his eyes zeroed in on Cloud and then he smiled. It wasn't a nice smile or a welcoming smile and it sure as hell wasn't normal.

"Cloud," the man said, his smile widening.

"Cloud?" A woman's voice echoed from within the house.

Cloud had frozen as soon as he saw the man but he snapped out of it quickly when the man's glare was levelled on him.

"Where are your manners, boy? Is that how you greet me after all this time?" the man snarled.

"No sir, it's good to see you again, sir."

The man smiled his unnatural smile again. The woman who one could only assume was Cloud's mother appeared behind him.

"Oh Cloud, honey," she gasped and pulled her son into an embrace.

"You were safe in Midgar Cloud, I thought you had some sense," she whispered into his ear.

"Stop with your coddling, Elani. You're making him weak and he's weak enough already," the man sneered and then turned his attention back to the four Soldiers standing at his door. Zack's eyebrow was twitching in restrained anger at this man's comments.

"Cloud," the man called, "Are these your friends?"

"Hunter, please?" Elani pleaded. He ignored her and fixed a piercing gaze on his son.

Cloud stepped away from his mother. "Yes, sir. General Sephiroth, General Hewley, General Rhapsodos and Lieutenant Fair from ShinRa."

"ShinRa?" Hunter questioned, his face darkening, "You left and joined _ShinRa_?" He asked, eyes blazing with fury.

Cloud shrunk under his gaze. "Yes, sir."

Hunter turned his fiery gaze away from his pathetic son's figure. "No matter, stay for dinner, would you Cloud?" He waited for an answer, though the boy wouldn't dare defy him.

"Respectfully, sir, I think-"

"Stay for dinner. Would you Cloud?" Hunter asked again, only declining wasn't an option, and walked back into the house. His son was always an impudent little monster.

0

The four men outside were still in shock. There was something really wrong with the way Hunter treated his family and wrong about the man himself.

Sephiroth found himself watching the man, Hunter, more closely. He looked very familiar but the memory was just out of reach.

0

The five men sat at the Strife family's rather cramped dining table and ate quietly, the awkward tension in the air rising at a steady rate with each second. Cloud's eyes never wavered from their gaze upon his fork, the acidity of his stare practically eating a hole in it. Hunter all the while glared at his son and looked suspiciously upon his companions.

Zack felt like he was simultaneously drowning and being crushed by the formality and sterility of this family meal. He was positive that it was slowly shattering his spirit with each moment. Family meals should not be like this, they should be full of laughter, conversation, acceptance and welcoming. This was like a cadet being forced to eat with a drill sergeant.

Zack's eyes flicked to the side as an odd hand gesture from Cloud caught his eye. While Hunter was staring intensely at Genesis, who was politely trying to ignore it and not rip the man apart for his blatant rudeness, while repeating an inner mantra of 'any other man but the father of his love', Cloud and Elani seemed to be communicating across the table using sign language.

Zack elbowed Sephiroth, who in turn subtly attracted Angeal attention. Angeal translated for them by slowly drawing letters on the table.

_C U T A N D R U N_

_N O_

_C L O U D S T R I F E A R E Y O U A R G U I N G W I T H M E ?_

Angeal abruptly stopped translating to join in the silent conversation, leaving the others unable to follow the plans or arguments being made.

The argument suddenly stopped when Hunter turned his gaze back to Cloud who, in an attempt to seem less suspicious about the sign he was in the middle of, automatically shoved his hand into Zack's and squeezed.

Elani cooed at the sweet sight but Hunter's gaze zeroed in on the display of affection and saw red, which always looked so very good against his son's pale skin. His eyes roamed his son's form, from the downcast eyes to the hand that was still clasped in his _friends_.

"Cloud?" Hunter began, his hand twitching occasionally like it was being restrained from reaching over the table and slamming his son's head into the nearest available service. Cloud knew from past experience that it was.

"Yes, sir?" Cloud looked up, to find his father getting up from table and walking round to him.

"Cloud, my son, is there something-" Hunter paused to wrench his son's wrist and by extension hand, out of Zack's, "-You forgot to mention about you and your _friends?_"

Cloud's eyes couldn't hold Hunter's. The intense blue, so much like his own but colder, bored into him. Begging him to lie. Cloud knew his gaze had fallen to the side of Hunter's face and felt despair at what he knew was coming. He'd only hoped that his loves wouldn't have ever had to see what his father was like.

"I knew it, you little faggot! You actually had the balls to come back here with your boyfriends. You're really asking me to kill you!" Hunter said slowly, steadily, as if he was merely discussing the weather and not his son's sexuality while threatening to kill him.

Sephiroth unexpectedly remembered how he knew Cloud's father. The man, himself, seemed on the threshold of violence. His eyes glared coldly into Cloud's and Cloud had plucked up his shredded dignity and courage and was glaring back. Neither was yet inclined to make the first move. Sephiroth made sure neither would, yet.

"Hunter… As in Snow Hunter, the best mercenary for hire if you're pocket is a foot deep and filled with gil?"

Hunter turned his attention from Cloud to Sephiroth. "Yes, milady. What may I do for the Queen of ShinRa?" Hunter sneered mockingly.

Sephiroth set his glowing green eyes on the man who just called him a woman and bared his teeth. "Genesis, this is a one time request but, please set this man on fire. I want to see his pretty eyes burn."

Genesis smiled evilly at the horrible who dared call himself Cloud's father, as he withdrew his mastered fire materia from his coat and Angeal smirked as he pulled Hunter away from Cloud and Zack and slammed him into a wall and held him there while Genesis began casting. Zack was trying to get Elani to leave the room.

"Guys, stop." Cloud said wearily but was ignored by all of the rooms' occupants. Genesis and Seph continued to converse in colourful language with his father, about how he deserved to die and that the devil wouldn't even greet him in hell.

Cloud stare at them in disbelief, his father wasn't a good man by any count but seriously if his boyfriends were going to kill everyone who ever treated him badly, then they'd be executing half the regulation army.

With an irritated sigh, Cloud pushed Genesis away from his father and hauled Angeal's grip off him.

"I said stop it and don't kill him, his blood isn't worth spilling and it takes so long to clean up. Let him die on his own…outside."

Hunter roughly pulled away from his son and his lovers and made to leave the house before glancing around the room once more and looking at Elani.

"I'll be back again, honey. Just wait," he called and made to leave.

Elani took a few steps after him, muttering, "No, you won't."

She reached him just as he reached the back door. Swinging her arms she brought the frying pan down on his head with a sound that reverberated through the house.

With a satisfied smile, she turned.

"Cloud, honey, could you put your father outside? I think it's going to snow soon."

Cloud nodded, a little happiness returning to his features, while his boyfriends watched on speechless.

Zack sidled up to the others and whispered, "Cloud's mum is awesome."

The other's nodded in agreement. Having heard, Elani smiled and bustled over to the oven.

"Anyone for apple-pie?" She offered and laughed amusedly when five hands shot into the air.

0

I hope you enjoy this second instalment to Blizzaga.

I'm not really sure yet if I'm happy with this. Hopefully, a very specific good friend of mine will read this and offer any ideas for change or improvement if they have them.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	5. BusBoy

**BusBoy**

Summary: Zack has found a cute boy on the bus. He's blonde and small. Appears quite intelligent. If only Zack had the courage to talk to him? Oh well, maybe his boyfriends can help.

A/N- This has not be edited properly. I wanted all of this to be a surprise for my usual editor, providing she reads it of course, and I'd just like to a) mention that the rating change is only for language at this point and b) advertise my need for a willing beta-reader for this story.

Enjoy.

0

Zack knew it was terribly pathetic. How could it not be? He was one of the most popular guys at ShinRa High, had three gorgeous boyfriends and was almost but not quite at the top of his class, thanks to Seph being so perfect at everything. Yet here he was, forcing himself to stare down at some random book's page and repeatedly pinch himself, all because of a cute blonde that sat on the opposite side of the bus.

Zack was happy with what he had, really. But, in all honesty, this kid had to be the most attractive teen, aside from Ange, Seph and Gen; he'd ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on.

The blonde was short and slender, almost girlish in frame. His hair spiked in a chaotic yet elegant mess and his blue eyes glowed in the sunlight. It was the blonde's fault that Zack went from content to miserable. He showed up on Zack's radar a few weeks ago and ever since Zack had wanted to casually sidle up and slip into the spare seat beside him, but for the life of him, he couldn't work up the courage to do it.

Spiky could already have a boyfriend, or three, he could be straight, although considering the very nice fashion he wore Zack doubted it or he could have a thing for other blondes, the possibilities were endless. It was killing Zack to sit idly by and wait for another man to snatch the cute blonde away, but what could he really do, if he didn't even have the guts to sit next to him?

The blonde never moved until his stop came about and then he was gone. Zack was both relieved and dismayed. His thigh was probably bruised now from all the pinching he was doing, and let's face it; Zack was never going to read Macbeth outside of class so trying was a waste of time.

Seph, Angeal and Gen were waiting for him at the gates of ShinRa High. The school was the epitome of rich school for rich boys with lots of cash. It was a massive building, with more stories than one would care to count and more classrooms than it needed. Every student had a laptop and three portable hardrives under the classifications, school, games, and misc.

Zack was unsure of how to tell his three friends about the adorable blonde that caught his bus. He didn't want them to jump down his throat for something he couldn't control and he knew that if any one of them had seen the blonde first, they would've felt the exact same way about the boy.

Sephiroth and Genesis were arguing about the Valentine's Day incident again and Angeal was thumbing through a cookbook that Miss. Crescent had given him yesterday. They were almost at their lockers and Zack would like to tell them before the free they had first, that way he could plan what he'd be doing accordingly. If Angeal was mad at him, he wouldn't be doing Ethics, if Gen was mad at him, he wouldn't be doing English Literature, if Seph was mad at him he wouldn't be doing Chemistry or Physics or Revolutions and if they were all mad he wouldn't be doing maths, so the only thing that's left to do would be Psychology.

Zack took a deep breath and dived right into the chaos.

"Hey guys, I met someone on the bus today!"

There was silence for all parties, as the three men turned towards Zack, their expression a mix between curious and jealous. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best wording or way to break it to them.

"And who, pray tell, is this person?" Sephiroth asked, while opening his locker and shoving all irrelevant objects in, meaning everything excluding his laptop.

"Well…ah-" Zack started, playing with his fingers, "I didn't really meet him per se. I mean I've been watching him for awhile- that sounds so bad, I know, but he catches my bus and well…he's kind of the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life," he finished sheepishly.

Angeal slammed his locker door with a loud 'CLANG' and Zack jumped. Before he could backtrack and explain better, his boyfriends were converging on him.

"Wait, guys, before you go making hasty decisions, like a 24-hour patrol or a chastity belt, I have a picture that you should see," Zack cried, pulling out his phone and holding it out in front of him.

They took a step away and Zack flipped open his phone and searched through his pictures until he found the best one to explain his reasoning for him. He passed his phone to Seph, who stood, flanked by Genesis and Angeal.

Sephiroth eyes widened and he let out a small 'whoa'. Angeal turned the phone towards him and gave a whistle or appreciation. Genesis, feeling left out, snatched the phone away and whirled back to face Zack.

"Who is this, lovely vision of grace? This innocent flower that you called into our midst?" He cried dramatically, pointing to the picture of Spiky, with a pencil pressed lightly against his lips as he did homework, on the bus.

Sephiroth groaned, "You're enjoying the language of Shakespeare way too much."

Zack smiled, happy vibes pulsating in the air around him. "That's the kid who catches my bus, he's cute isn't he?"

Sephiroth snorted and, though being a man of few words, added, "I don't think cute quite covers it."

Angeal snagged the phone away again, "Well done, Zack. Have you talked to him yet? Do you know what he's open to? Gay? Bi? Okay with dating four other guys?"

They had made their way to the library during the conversation, knowing the way so well that their feet operated separately to their minds. They sat in their usual couches at the very back of the library with a coffee table between, hidden behind a maze of bookshelves where nobody could overhear or watch.

Zack collapsed heavily onto one of the couches, Genesis sitting next to him, and sighed.

"That's the thing, every time I make up my mind to go over and talk to him, I come up with another reason not to. It's been four weeks since I've noticed him. I don't even know his name."

Genesis 'hmm'd' and sat back on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions.

"Methinks, we need a plan," he said.

0

Three other men accompanied Zack on the bus the next day. The quartet had talked all through their school hours, despite getting yelled at multiple times- they knew they'd never actually get punished- by teachers and late into the night at Zack's house.

They still had no plan of attack.

They filed into the seats next to Zack's, at the very back of the bus. Spiky was already on the bus. He had earphones in and was listening to music loud enough to scare or annoy anyone who tried to sit next to him. He pulled a Macbeth text out of his bag and began to scribble notes in the margins.

Angeal leaned over Sephiroth to whisper, "Genesis, he's reading Macbeth. Go wow him with your infinite knowledge of everything that happens and what it means."

"Yeah, 'cause nothing says 'date me' like quoting Lady Macbeth as she talks about bashing a baby's brains out or the witches as they talk about 'pricking thumbs' and 'prophetic visions'," Sephiroth whispered sarcastically in response.

"Well, I think you should go, Seph," Genesis whispered.

"What? Why me?" Sephiroth whispered harshly.

"Because you have grace, poise, great hair- although a little on the long side-, a way with people," Genesis explained.

Zack pointedly looked out the window, not wanting to get involved or talked into going himself.

Angeal scoffed softly. "The only way with people he has is to scare them away or turn them into gibbering puddles of goo."

The three argued all the way to Spiky's stop and then argued about how each other were to blame because they never went and talked to him.

Zack sighed, heavily, and walked towards the lockers. His boyfriends were still arguing. It was getting just a little irritating and he was about ready to stick their heads inside his locker and shut the door repeatedly until they fell off.

Someone interrupted Zack's rather uncharacteristically bloody thoughts, with a cheerful, 'Hey Buddy', and a jaunty wave.

Suddenly, it was there. A plan crafted with the incredible brilliance of Zack's mind and the inspiration of his good friend Kunsel, who indeed would be their main operative in this mission, Zack knew what he would do. With the smug grin of a cat that knew that eating the canary when his owners were home would get him punished, but knew they'd be going out later, Zack called out to Kunsel.

0

Four, seemingly nondescript, high schoolers were milling around the main office building of ShinRa High. They all seemed quite casual, good friends, but taking a closer look one might notice the anxious air about them and that their closeness to each other was a bit too close for them to be just friends.

Of course, they had every reason to anxious. They were waiting for Kunsel, or, more importantly, Kunsel's diary. The diary held all the information that Kunsel had collected over the last few weeks of watching their blonde on the bus.

They were anxious to see what that diary held, but also that no one had caught Kunsel. It would be a little difficult for them to explain their stalkerish tendencies when it came to the blonde.

Finally, Kunsel arrived. With no greetings exchanged, he reached into his bag and retrieved the diary. It was labelled 'Religion: Text and Traditions', ensuring that if it was lost and someone picked it up, they would not open it. ShinRa, more or less, bred the idea that was religion was a boring subject and therefore did Ethics instead.

"Thanks, man," Zack said, grinning at the book in his hand.

Kunsel smiled at the quartet. "Not a problem, I owed you anyway," he said and jogged off to his classes. As soon as he was gone, Sephiroth snatched the book off Zack and headed off to the library with Angeal and Genesis. Zack yelped and scrambled to follow the other three.

The journey from the offices was short and soon they were all seated and reading for the great unveiling of their cute spiky-haired blonde.

0

_Day 1_

_8:55- Subject gets on bus, from a stop just outside of ShinRa Towers, the apartment buildings._

_He sits in a seat on the left side of the bus, two seats from the back, in a sideways position with his back against the wall of the bus._

_He does homework. Chemistry. Appears to be quite capable._

_He takes out a piece of paper from his bag, a test paper. Subject: Music Theory. Grade: A+_

_He glances towards Zack's usual seat. He might be frowning but it's hard to tell._

_He gets off at Seventh Heaven, the Ice Cream Parlour._

_Day 3_

_Subject, by name of CLOUD STRIFE- according to his bag-, gets on at usual stop and sits in usual seat. _

_He quickly glances at Zack's spot and looks away when it is not empty. Possible that he wants to approach but is too shy._

_Subject C, appears to always do some form of homework on bus. Today it is Religion, strangely he doesn't appear too bored but at the same time he is not totally invested in the subject._

_I have determined that Subject C lives in the ShinRa Towers. He is a diligent student and has no friends who catch the bus with him, if he has friends-, which remains inconclusive at this time._

_Day 5_

_Subject C does NOT like ANYONE sitting with him on the bus, as proved today when he turned his music up so loud that the person had no choice but to move seats or sit through Reno Sinclair's 'I got Booty' for the entire ride. Subject C appears to not actually like Sinclair's works but uses them only to keep people away. Take a note: It works very effectively._

_Another person did not get the hint and Subject C glared them into running away from him and off the bus. It works effectively but is not his preferred choice, possibly because it requires some human interaction._

_I have also discovered that Subject C has a weakness for young children and chocolate. The story behind this is not important or relevant._

_Day 7_

_Subject C proceeds about some of his usual habits. Over the week I have noticed he has a peculiar habit of not moving his head for the entire trip aside from the first glance towards a certain seat._

_I have also finally discovered the school to which he attends. Half a block away from Seventh Heaven is the other private school, Avalanche Grammar. _

_Subject C is looking a little down today. He keeps writing the date all over his work. I'm concerned. _

_He has not yet looked towards Zack._

_Day 9_

_Subject C takes his seat. His phone rings, it's the first time anyone has called him on the bus. His ringtone, probably personalised for each person, is 'PUNCH' by the Gullwings._

_He is distressed by the call. He leaves the bus, in a hurry, at the next stop._

_Day 11_

_Subject C does not catch the bus today. I won't learn anymore today._

0

Sephiroth closed the diary with slow movements, his brow furrowed.

"Cloud Strife, why do I know that name?" he asked aloud.

"Why are you stalking my brother?" A sudden voice called out, making the four men jump. They turned.

The secretary, to the Headmaster, Rufus ShinRa was standing behind them, the butt of a recently put out cigarette held in his slender fingers. He wore a curious expression but his eyes said he was ready to shoot them all with the 'supposed' shotgun that everyone said he hid under his coat.

Zack looked ready to have a panic attack. "I- we- uh- what? How are you brothers? What does that even mean? How does that work? Please, don't kill me," Zack cried, flailing about on the couch as he tried to hid behind Genesis.

Rufus chuckled and smirked. "Well, Zack, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-"

"I didn't mean that!" Zack yelled and blocked his ears.

Angeal seemed to be pondering something, as he turned to Rufus and asked, "Yes, how are you brothers? His last name is Strife, his hair colour is golder than yours, his eyes more vibrant and he's definitely not as tall."

"Why are you stalking Cloud?" Rufus countered.

"Okay, kiddies, story time. So gather in," Sephiroth said with humour.

Rufus perched on the arm of the couch that Sephiroth and Angeal inhabited.

"Who goes first?" Zack asked, directing the question more to Rufus and Sephiroth than the whole group.

"Well," Rufus began, "I want all the sordid details of what you plan to do with my brother, so I can decided how I should kill you according to the codes of 'over protective brothers', which means I'll go first and make this short and sweet," he said with a grin.

Zack shivered involuntarily. "Okay, so- um- how are you brothers?" Zack asked.

Rufus sighed. "Ever heard of divorce, well, my father's gone through so many half the house is covered in wedding pictures- not literally. Anyway, so my father had my elder half-brother Lazard with some floozy, and we don't know what happened to her. He had me with a trophy wife he married and then divorced, but we send her Christmas cards each year. Finally, he had Cloud with his beloved wife, Echo Strife. Sadly, despite my father's fortune and his love for her, she died. Last Monday was the anniversary. Cloud still hasn't quite moved on,' he finished.

"Oh, I see," Zack, said quietly, feeling sad for the little blonde who caught his bus.

"Now, weren't you going to tell me why you are stalking my brother?" Rufus asked, brightening up.

Zack groaned.

0

"I don't whether to be worried for Cloud or ecstatic for him," Rufus said, upon the end of their story.

"Well, if you were happy for him, you could help us by giving us information," Zack proposed, giving Rufus a muted version of his famous puppy eyes.

"Oh, now wouldn't that be fun," Rufus exclaimed, "I'll start by telling you that you won't get anywhere until you actually talk to him. How much is that information worth? Obviously more than your balls, as you hired someone to spy on him, rather than actually man up and sit next to him," Rufus finished his little rant and glided off to his office.

The four men sat in silence.

Genesis broke in with, "If Cloud's anything like his brother, can I just say it's not worth it?"

0

Zack was afraid that Rufus might jump out from a bush and attack him, if he went home alone. It might sound paranoid but earlier in the day, he'd passed Rufus' office and whatever the man was stapling, it was obviously not co-operating, as he kept stapling and it was so loud and Zack could practically feel the staples pinning certain parts of his body to the wall. So he convinced his boyfriends to stay at his place to _protect _him.

Because of this, they all caught THE BUS to school. It was torturous and they were all miserable.

A vibration went of against Zack's thigh and he pulled out his phone.

"Huh, unknown number," he said aloud. He opened the text anyway.

"Whoever this is, they need to learn how to text."

**Fav ic-crem= Vanilla**

**Fav store= 7****th**** Heven**

**Curent intrest= Men in back of bus.  
><strong>

Zack snapped his phone shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood.

"Zack?" Sephiroth questioned.

"It pains me to say it, but Rufus will make a great brother-in-law," he said in response.

"What?" his boyfriends asked, but he was already walking towards the spare seat beside the blonde.

Don't turn around; you'll look even worse than you do now. Don't turn around. Okay, now sit. Now wait for him to notice you.

Cloud remained oblivious to Zack's presence. Zack tapped his shoulder, knocked his knee, and tugged his hair. For all the response Zack was getting, you could assume the blonde was dead.

The blonde's stop came up, and Zack was feeling defeated. It took so much out of him just to get here and now the blonde didn't even blink at him. With a feeling of malice, he stuck his foot in the blonde's way. Cloud tumbled to the floor of the bus, earphones popping out of his ears. He looked around wildly, before sitting up and seeing Zack. He blushed.

"Oh sorry, spiky, my fault," Zack said, a smug little grin on his face.

"N-no, it's o-okay," the blonde stuttered, not moving from the ground. Zack offered a hand and pulled Cloud up. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal moved down the aisle to join him.

"My names Zack, my boyfriends Seph, Gen, Ange. Are you okay?"

Cloud nodded his head slightly, the cute pink blush dusting his cheeks intensifying just a little bit.

"I'm fine- great actually- but this my stop, so bye," Cloud called as he made his way off the bus.

The bus driver watched him go before looking back at the four men standing in the aisle.

"Go on, get. Before he runs away, the little cub," he said, gesturing with his head towards the door.

They scrambled off the bus.

"Hey Cloud, wait!" Zack yelled, halting the blonde in his tracks.

They jogged over to the object of their shared affections. Zack slung an arm around the blonde's slender shoulders.

"H-how do you know my name?" The blonde questioned.

"It's on your bag," Sephiroth answered, smirking slightly.

"Oh," he said, with a cute pout as he realised he couldn't see his bag by looking over his shoulder.

Zack squeezed the kid's shoulder lightly. "So how I buy you some vanilla ice-cream as an apology, yeah?"

"Okay," Cloud answered shyly, peeking at them through his bangs.

"But only at Seventh Heaven!" he demanded and then retreated back behind his bangs.

Genesis, at that point, could not hold it in any longer. He launched himself at Cloud and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"We are so keeping you. Even though your brother might murder us."

"Why would he murder you? My brother fully endorses this, why else would he text you about my favourite ice-cream?"

Genesis pulled away from Cloud and they all stared at him.

"What? I'm not stupid. You're hardly inconspicuous."

He paused and they were still too stunned to respond.

"Besides," he said, "I'm studying relationships in Religion."

0

Fin

Reviews would be nice.


	6. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Summary: High school was a long time ago, but something's are never really forgotten, like that tiny blonde boy who punched your boyfriend in the face and then ran off. Everyone grows up sometime, and some people grow to be far more than you expected.

0

It is inevitable; it's bound to happen. At some point, later in life, you will meet someone you knew when you were younger, stupider and a far more terrible a person than you are now.

The fact that this is a fact, didn't comfort Zack, Genesis, Angeal or Sephiroth anymore than the fact that they would only be at Fenrir Corp for two months did. They were still here and still had two months to go, not to mention that their boss was one such person from their past.

Sitting in this spacious office, that had half the staff in it and still had lots of room, with the man who held their past selves in his memory, it was hard to be comfortable. They'd grown up since then, but it was obvious by just looking at him that he'd grown up better than all of them.

Fenrir Corp were ShinRa Incs consultants on environmentally friendly energies to use in vehicles, Rufus and Cloud being good friends long before they became CEOs of their companies. However, alone, Fenrir Corp designed and made things such as motorbikes and airships. It started off with Cid Highwind and his adopted son, Cloud Strife. Cid started the company and when he grew tired of running it, passed it on to Cloud.

To be fair, they couldn't have known it was him. In high school, they only knew him as Cloud, the shy, demure blonde with perfect scores, glasses and the same clothes everyday. The boy in their memory was nothing like the angel in front of them.

"…So, with all of that done. Welcome to the staff of Fenrir!" Cloud finished, smiling brightly.

Once again, his beauty struck them and no matter what they did, they couldn't escape the warmth his smile made them feel. In their memories they could now see the makings of the man in front of them even in his teenage awkwardness.

His skin was still pale, despite have not been in Nibelhiem since childhood. He had filled out, no longer a skinny waif but a lithe figure. He still wasn't that tall but he made up for it in presence. When he smiled, you wanted to smile, and when he was angry you wanted to run and hide, but according to everyone else it was a rare occasion that he did get angry. He was charismatic and elegant. When he walked he was graceful as a cat. His visage was bright as the sun, pretty as flower, and many other things. To the four men, he was perfection.

"You'll be working under Cid, he'll be mentoring you. You'll be doing lots of jobs around the building, mainly paperwork, administrative and designing. If Cid is down in a workshop, or he gives the okay, then you can also take part in assembly but if Cid says okay but cannot be with you, you have to find me so I can supervise you. Is that understood?"

Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth gave nods, while Zack barked out a, "Yes, Sir."

Cloud smiled and they were ushered out of his office. As they wandered towards Cid's office, they were greeted by many of the employees walking past, the most enthusiastic being Yuffie- Cloud's receptionist. Not only did she wave and call out to them, Sephiroth swore he heard her plotting to get them into her boss's pants- as apparently she had done with every new employee.

Once they reached Cid's office, they knocked on the door and were shocked by the gruff call of, "It's open", which resonated through the door. They were even more shocked at the chain-smoking, oil stained mess of a person inside. This was the man who had, for the majority of his life, raised Cloud to be man he was today and yet they were polar opposites. One was clean, wore dress-shirts and slacks, the other was messy in a stained t-shirt and ripped jeans. One was rumoured to be the epitome of physical health, the other smoked three packs a day and was by some miracle still physically healthy and without cancer.

Nothing in Fenrir Corp seemed to make sense to the four men.

0

The night, following their first day of work- the work they'd be doing for another two months because Rufus wanted them to experience another work environment- was going just as well as the day went. Although, in saying that, none of the men thought the day went badly. They just wished it did, so they could at least have a reason to pretend to hate their boss, or Cid, or anything about their new work.

In truth, the day went pretty well after meeting Cid. They signed some forms; they manned reception after they stumbled upon Yuffie's habit of having a three-hour lunch and spending most of that time with Cloud, trying to get him to agree to date another random friend of hers. Cloud, after half an hour of missed calls, called them in and told them to either get her out and make her stay put or take care of reception themselves.

They finished the day shredding paper, which was actually a lot of fun, if you were doing it with three of your boyfriends and were allowed to make a mess as long as you cleaned it up. Of course, with that information Zack gave the other three men wigs made out of shredded paper.

Now, the four lovers were sitting on their massive couch in their sizably large apartment, looking through their high school yearbooks and mementos. The change from boy to man for Cloud Strife seemed so massive, that the four men had to make sure that their memories were correct by looking up his photo in their graduation yearbook. Of course they were all a year older, so they had no idea what Cloud had looked like at his graduation.

"Found it," Zack chirped, happily showing them the 'S' page. Their memories were indeed correct, even if it was hard to believe so.

Cloud had been scrawny and small. His spiky blonde hair was mostly the same, only now it matched his far more elegant appearance, rather than the preening chocobo mess it was before. One thing that hadn't changed too dramatically was his innocent blue eyes- even now they were still innocent- but nowadays they seemed more joyful. In the picture they didn't sparkle with inner happiness, or peace. His eyes were lonely, the fire that burned within them barely a spark.

It was with shame that the four realised, they were the reason that fire had dimmed. It had started out as harmless, meaningless jokes about his genius at getting the top score every time, and then they started on his wardrobe. Everyday he wore the same clothes. A black sleeveless, zip up, vest and a pair of black cargo pants with buckles and belts everywhere. Cloud appeared to let everything they said roll off his back. It annoyed them so much that someone would ignore them so consistently, no matter what they said. They couldn't stand that he caught their attention with his every move and yet could ignore them so easily.

Then they took it to far, they tried to fight him. It was by far the worst idea they'd had. In all they each managed to land one hit on the small blonde. They were all bigger and stronger, but Cloud had been bullied for a fair amount of his life. He chose his target well, threw one powerful punch and ran. He'd chosen to hit Sephiroth, because when the punch landed and the older teen's steps had faltered, the others became distracted and unbelieving that someone so small would try and go after Sephiroth and that he had succeeded.

They had wanted to apologise to the small blonde, and they had tried. Three days later, they went to him. He'd held up his hand to stop them and said something the four had remembered since.

"_It's okay, you don't have to bother, because in the end no one was hurt. I just hope you know better than to try it again. Have a nice day!"_

Cloud never spoke to them again, no matter how hard they tried to talk to him. He would shake his head and either walk away or turn back to the teacher and listen to the lesson. They had tried to hurt the blonde, just for his attention. It was too stupid to even talk of. Yet, even knowing that, Cloud had let it go and moved on.

Sephiroth had never forgotten about the tiny boy who'd left a lovely mark on his face, even if his lovers had.

And now they were working for him, and he was still so much better than them. He had forced them to admit they weren't the best of humanity when they were teens and now they were forced to admit, that his flaws as a teen were not the reason he garnered their attention and that as adults they didn't deserve the chance to earn his.

0

The next day at Fenrir, Cid took them down to a workshop. It wasn't really a workshop anymore; it was more like a nostalgic space with relevant objects. Cid told them it was the first workshop that Fenrir Corps had had. It was where Cid's first aeroplane, named after his late wife, had been completed.

"The Shera was a project I started, to keep 'er alive in my heart and 'er name alive in Cloud's. It took a long time to finish and by the end it wasn't just me an' Cloud. We 'ad over 45 technicians and engineers workin' on 'er, now ain't she a sight to behold," Cid explained, caressing the metal of the airship.

Zack caught sight of a bike in the corner. There was an open tub of wax and a tool kit next to it. It was a beast of a machine, built to the same scale as the other motorbikes that came out of Fenrir Corp but so much sleeker and beautiful.

Cid noticed where his gaze had landed.

"Oh yer, like Fenrir, huh? Careful, of that 'un, it's got a mind of it's own."

The other turned to look at the masterpiece on wheels too. Sephiroth stalked forward and reached out to touch the black metal but pulled away.

"Fenrir?" he asked.

Cid pulled out another cigarette out of his pack and lit it. "Yea', namesake of the company, and all that."

Sephiroth turned back to Cid and they all began their way out of the maze of vehicles.

"So, if it's the namesake of the company, does that mean you made it?" Angeal asked.

Cid let out a barking laugh. "Me? Make that thing? No, the person who made that, made it to ride and I'm never _sitting_ on that thing. Tha's just where the owner stores it when he takes it to work-"

He paused as the all the lights in the room flicked on, putting the meagre lighting they were using to shame. Big overhead factory light illuminated the room, chasing away the shadows.

"-An' 'ere he comes now."

0

The owner of the bike, that just screamed road accident waiting to happen, was of course the last and most obvious person that they expected.

Only this time it was easier to see the similarities between him and his father.

Cloud was dressed in a pair of old, worn and very tight jeans. His shirt had also seen better days, judging from the paint splatters, oil stains and various other marking on it.

Cid smiled around his cigarette. "Don't you have a meeting this afternoon about the rookies over here?"

Cloud smiled back, the chill of the room immediately surrendering to its warmth. "No, that's tomorrow. Today's my day off."

Genesis laughed at that. "Since when does the boss get days off?" he asked, smiling at the blonde with amusement.

Cloud walked over to Fenrir. "Since the boss says so," he answered, returning the smile with a wink.

The blonde turned to Cid. "Yuffie says you've got an appointment with Vincent in five minutes. If you want, I can watch the rookies while you go meet up with my step-father?" Cloud beamed at Cid innocently and fluttered his eyelashes.

Cid spluttered and stormed off, muttering curses that 'damned little blonde's who know more than they should' to hell.

Cloud laughed at his adoptive father's reaction before remembering about the four men who'd been left there in his care.

He smiled sheepishly at them. "I don't actually have any work for you to do and I'm actually only here to do my bike's maintenance."

Genesis stepped forward and sat down near the bike. Crossing his legs, he got comfy.

"Well, why don't you tell us about this monster of a motorcycle?" he suggested, while Zack, Angeal and Genesis followed his lead.

Cloud shrugged. "Okay, what do you want to know? Sorry, this might seem rude, but I have to make sure everything's in order," he said, as he bent over the bike to pull it away from the wall.

Angeal and others agreed that they really didn't mind the view.

Zack piped up the first question, after a minute of dumb silence as they ogled Cloud's jean clad ass.

"So did you really make it? And do you actually ride it?"

Cloud gave the affirmative and said, "I made it when I was 16. Cid really disapproved. I wasn't allowed to ride it till I was 21."

They took it in turn, questioning Cloud about the bike and his life. Finally Sephiroth broke away from the topic.

"I know this is years late in saying, but we are sorry Cloud," he said, before clarifying at Cloud's confused look, "For what we did in high school."

Cloud sat back on his bike and shrugged. "Meh," he said and swiped a cloth through the tube of wax he held.

"Meh? MEH?" Genesis repeated, disbelief shown clearly on his face.

Cloud started waxing his bike. "Yeah, meh. It was high school we all do stupid things. So you picked a fight with me and I won, you felt guilty and I accepted your apology, don't tell me you've been hanging onto this for this long?"

Angeal scratched his head. "Well no, we only thought about it when we saw you again and what do you mean you accepted out apology, you wouldn't let us apologise in the first place?"

Cloud smiled. "You didn't have to say you were sorry for me to know you were."

Zack sniffed, "Oh you're such a good person, I'd bet you be a great boyfriend…Wait! What do you mean you won that fight? You ran away!"

"Yes, after landing the last hit. I won."

Zack tried to glare menacingly despite the smile that was making his lips tremble in an effort to stop it. "Fine, win against this!" He yelled and tackled the blonde to the floor.

Zack pinned Cloud arms above his head. "Winning yet, Cloud?" he smirked.

Cloud sniffed cutely and opened his eyes. Zack faltered and almost let go at the adorable pout and watery doe eyes that his boss was giving him. He shut his eyes and held onto the blonde's wrists.

Don't look, Zack. Don't give in…Wait, what's he…

Zack peaked his eyes open and saw fluttering blonde eyelashes, pressed against very pink cheeks and Zack's brain finally realised that the soft plush against his lips was Cloud kissing him.

Zack closed his eyes once more and returned the kiss, trying to turn it a little more passionate, when he heard a squeak and the soft lips pulled away. He opened his eyes again to find Cloud scrambling away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean- it was just- I like you all of you…Goodbye."

Cloud disappeared underneath a car. Sephiroth could vaguely hear a mantra of 'Stupid Cloud' echoing from underneath it. He slid closer to the darkness below the car and looked into it.

Their incredibly cute boss was curled into a ball, on his side. With a genuine smile at the bundle of cuteness, Sephiroth grabbed a hold of their boss's sides and pulled him from his hiding spot and out into the light. Cloud remained tucked under his arms and on his side.

"Can't you just leave me to my embarrassment?" Cloud murmured. His arms being around his head and his head on his knees muffled his voice.

Genesis carded his hands through Cloud's soft, spiky hair. "Oh, but then how you know if we liked you back, sweetie?"

"Why would you? I'm an idiot who punched one of you in the face in high school."

"Because not just anyone would punch Sephiroth in the face and live without a bruise on their own," Angeal answered, chuckling as Cloud tried to roll away from them. He didn't have much luck; he was surrounded on all sides.

"Okay buddy, no rolling," Zack said and pulled Cloud into his arms, forcing him to look forward at everyone else.

"Now, I have a question for you. Why did you never speak to us after the incident?" Zack asked, kissing Cloud lightly on the temple and hoping the blonde wouldn't mind.

"I didn't want you to talk to me only because you felt guilty. Not talking to you at all seemed the better option at the time."

"Well since we're talking now, I also have a question to ask," Angeal said, "Would you like to date us, Cloud, all of us?"

Cloud eyes widened in shock before he laughed and said, "I'm your boss, you can't date me."

"Right. Why are you laughing?" Zack responded.

"Because you can't date me, but I can date you, because I'm the boss," Cloud answered, giggling cutely.

"All right boss-man, let's get outta this place and get some coffee," Zack suggested but Cloud shook his head.

"You still have work to do, it's my day off not yours. Go find Cid, but knock first. You'll wanna make sure he's clothed."

They all grumbled but got up and helped the blonde up too.

"Enjoy your day," Cloud called as he headed over to Fenrir.

"You are a mean person," Zack called back.

He was answered only by tinkling laughter. "Blame your boss, he sent you here knowing full-well what would happen!"

The motorbike roared to life and sped out of the complex.

Zack stood there dumbfounded. "Is there anything that man doesn't know?" he asked the others.

They shrugged. "At least this time we got a cute blonde out the deal," Sephiroth remarked.

They all nodded and Genesis, Angeal and Zack walked out of the former workshop in search of Cid. Sephiroth stayed a while longer to muse on the thought of dating Cloud.

With a smile he turned and left.

"A cute blonde, indeed. And one that can pack one hell of a punch."

0

Reviews would be nice.

Hope you liked it.

Still hoping for a beta reader for this story.

Till next time, Tawyeyes10.


	7. Petty

**Petty**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Summary: Zack just wants one thing. It isn't big or expensive. He just wants something small and cute that will share the bed he has with his lovers and hopefully make their family complete. Only Reno can help him on this one.

0

Denied. The only thing Zack ever wanted and he wasn't allowed to have it. It wasn't a troubling thing, not troubling at all; he just wanted something small, cute and cuddly.

"…But why not?" Zack whined at Angeal

Angeal sighed for the umpteenth time. "You know why. Cats hate Seph, the kind of hate that leads to pain and blood and death. Genesis is allergic to dogs and you don't want a fish."

Zack looked pleadingly at Angeal. "What about the other ideas I suggested?"

Angeal lips pursed, and Zack cringed. "No snakes and absolutely NO mice! Honestly, why don't we just get a fish?"

Zack shook his head vigorously. "Fish don't do anything but float there. I don't want a fish, Seph doesn't want a fish, and Genesis doesn't want a fish. The only one who wants a fish is you."

Angeal spluttered in indignation. He looked towards Genesis- who was reading Loveless the graphic novel- but was disappointed when he just shrugged, not even looking up from his book. Angeal turned to Sephiroth, who was cooking in the kitchen quiet expertly. Sephiroth looked up from the recipe he was following. "Zack's right. Nobody wants a fish."

"Well, until any of you come up with a better idea, the fish is the only option we can handle," Angeal said, ignoring Zack's upset expression.

0

Zack refused to let this go. He wanted a pet, something cute, cuddly and something that could sleep on their bed at night and keep them even more warm than usual and when they wake they'll smile at how adorable it is.

But he wasn't allowed a dog, a cat, a mouse or a snake.

Zack didn't know what to do. He had no more ideas for pets.

"Goddamn cats for hating Seph. Goddamn allergies. Goddamn Angeal's want for normal pets and goddamn fish for existing in the first place!"

"Hey Zack!" A loud redhead, who wasn't Genesis, called out from behind Zack. Zack turned and saw Reno sidling over. He slowed down and waited for the redheaded Turk to catch up. Reno appeared at his side, wearing his trademark smirk.

"I heard you were having trouble locating your first family pet," Reno said, his smirk widening.

Zack ran a hand through his wild hair. "Yeah, Angeal's vetoing pretty much every idea we have, except for a fish."

Reno whistled in commiseration. "No one wants a fish, I thought everyone on Gaia knew that."

"Everyone, except Angeal," Zack replied with a loving smile directed at the imaginary Angeal with a fish, in his head.

Reno coughed and Zack left his imaginary world to pay attention to his friend. Reno was back to smirking. "I know a place where you can a great pet, that Angeal will approve of."

Zack perked up and paid more attention to what the redhead was saying; despite the shiny shiny he could see in his peripherals. "Go on."

"Well, sparing you the rather interesting and juicily detailed story. I've been to this place a couple of times and it's rather good, lots of good pets for a complete family. Here have the details."

Reno tossed a small business card at Zack, who caught it easily and slipped it into his pocket without even a glance at it. He didn't notice Reno swagger off into the Vice-Presidents Office.

Reno had struck a chord and he probably knew it too. The four highest-ranking men in ShinRa, while happy with each other, still didn't feel complete. Their amazing relationship wasn't whole yet, someone or something was missing, hence the pet.

He walked into the apartment the four men shared, without a knock as an announcement. The three Generals were already home, going about their daily routines. Sephiroth was cooking, Genesis was buried in another obscure fan-made book of Loveless and Angeal was reading a 'better homes and gardens' magazine. The slight sting left by Reno's comment disappeared; he was lucky to have what he did.

"Hey," Zack called and successfully gained each of their attentions, "Reno suggested a place to get a good pet," he said excitedly, holding up the business card.

"Oh really," Genesis said, disdain clear in his tone, "It wouldn't happen to be a human pet store would it. Vile Turk."

Zack shrugged. "I dunno, actually. I never looked at the card." Zack looked down at the black card with silver writing.

_Chocobo Farm_

_Located between Midgar and Kalm_

_PH: 9686 7235_

_Email: Little Blonde Chocobo Handler Looking For A Hot ARGH YUFFIE Midgarmail . com_

On the back Reno had written, **when you get there ask for Cloud. Tell Him R&R told you to come by.**

"Oh okay. It's a chocobo farm, guys."

The three men nodded in approval. "That's actually a good idea," Genesis said, "However, he's still a vile Turk."

Zack wiggled closer to the three men. "Does that mean we're going?"

"Yes," Angeal replied.

"YAY!" Zack crowed and commenced his happy dance, until Angeal made him stop because he broke a vase.

0

Zack was grumbling in the back of the car his lovers had 'borrowed' for their trip to the chocobo farm.

"We're soldiers, why do we even have a vase there? Why do we have vases at all?"

Angeal and Genesis were finding it easy to ignore him, having brought their reading material with them. Seph, who was driving, was finding it much harder. What Zack thought of as quiet grumbling was actually rather obnoxious, irritating grumbling- that Sephiroth could hear even if he was back at ShinRa and Zack was here, in the middle of a dirt road with fields of wheat and farms for company.

Luckily for Sephiroth, just when Zack's complaining was beginning to get unbearable and he'd already imagined slamming the car into a tree at least three times to escape it, he saw the cheerful sign that announced they had reach the chocobo farm.

Stepping out of the car, Zack felt the need to announce happily a word that summed pretty much everything Sephiroth was also thinking.

"Finally."

"You never spoke truer word," Sephiroth mumbled, looking innocently ahead when Zack turned sharply in his direction. Sephiroth allowed a small smile to grace his lips and then proceeded towards the large wooden cottage with a barn and ranch behind it, whistling a happy tune all the way.

0

The four men were greeted, once inside the cottage, by a loud screech emanating from somewhere on the second story. With just a little trepidation, seeing as it sounded like someone had just recently been murdered, Angeal rang the bell on the counter.

There was a terrible thundering from the floor above and a loud call of 'I'll get it,' before someone was bounding down the stairs and had appeared behind the counter.

"Welcome to Cloud needs a date and make it a guy, I'm Yuffie and I'll be your friendly chocobo handler for today."

Zack blinked once, then twice and then once again. This girl was in no way older than 15 and the energy that she displayed was equivalent to him having five espressos in a row. And who needs a date?

Zack carefully squished and wiggled his way past his boyfriends to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Zack, we were sent by R&R and we would like to talk to Cloud?" Zack asked the girl-Yuffie, and before he could blink again she was bounding back up the stairs. Her voice crashed back down to them as she yelled at someone.

"CID! WHERE'S CLOUD? SOME HOTTIES ARE HERE FOR HIM! SHOULD I TIE HIM UP AND JUST HAND HIM OVER, IT MIGHT HELP HIS STRESS ISSUES!"

They all winced as a gruff voice yelled back and Sephiroth death-glared the roof.

"HE'S SEEIN' TA' ALICE AND CHESSH! TAKE EM' OUT THERE! AND TELL 'IM HE'S NOT PAYED TO FOOL AROUN' WITH HUMANS!"

With that slightly horrifying conversation over, Yuffie bounded back down the stairs and out the back door into the yard. The four men of ShinRa followed the loud girl and hoped that dreadful yelling wasn't a habit.

The yard was a large open space with chocobo's milling around, eating grass, sleeping and/or enjoying the sun. In the middle of the yard was a young blonde human-chocobo mix trying to get two rather irate chocobos to follow him.

Zack was struck. The perfect pet, he'd found it and he hadn't even started looking. The wild spikes that imitated a chocobo's feathers but looked a lot softer, the lightly tanned skin and the bright blue eyes completed the lightly muscled build on the smaller than average body. He was perfect.

"CLOUD!" Yuffie called, signalling to the blonde to come over.

The blonde looked up from glaring at the two chocobos who were eyeing their chick disapprovingly. He waved at Yuffie and jogged over.

"What's up, Yuf'?" He glanced behind her and his eyes light up in understanding.

"Oh, customers."

Zack had never wanted to hug something so much.

"Yeah, apparently R&R sent them and they specifically asked for you. So get to it!" Yuffie shooed Cloud and the Soldiers and ran off fist-pumping the air.

Cloud glanced between the customers and the two chocobos he'd left behind in the middle of the field. He could show the customers around the pens after he dealt with the elderly chocobos.

"If you'll just follow me, there's something I have to finish up and then I'll show you round the pens," Cloud said and walked back over to Alice and Chessh.

Zack halted the others before they followed the blonde. The three generals looked at their youngest lover in confusion.

"I know what pet I want," Zack stated, with a mixture of glee and determination.

"Already?" Angeal asked.

Zack nodded and glanced back at Cloud, who was sternly giving the 'speech' to the chocobos.

"I want him."

The three generals looked at each other in puzzlement.

"You want a chocobo named 'him'? Are you sure? 'Cause in all honesty I want the human-chocobo in the tight jeans," Genesis said, checking out Cloud's ass for the fifth time.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "No pet imaginable would be more welcome in my bed."

Zack sighed in annoyance. "That is what I meant by 'him,' but at he is over there I thought discretion would be wise."

"I see," remarked Sephiroth, "However on a more important note, as we are all agreed on taking Cloud home with us, I propose we figure out how?"

Zack deflated a bit from his happy bubble of images, mainly surrounding him feeding Cloud treats and stroking his hair. "Oh yeah, right?"

"Why don't we get to know him while he shows us around and wing it from there?" Genesis suggested.

And so it was agreed that they wanted Cloud in place of the baby chocobo they were going to get. Zack was definitely okay with that because Cloud was cuter anyway.

0

"So what's your favourite colour?" Genesis asked, as Cloud led the men out of the yard and towards the barn, with the elder chocobos in tow.

Cloud glanced back at the Red General, as he stepped into the barn, opened the nearest pen and shooed the chocobos inside.

"I don't have a favourite but I have a few that I prefer. I like black, silver and red. I think they look really good together and apart."

Cloud patted Alice and Chessh on their heads absently before turning to face the four soldiers.

"So what are you guys looking for? Baby chocobo? Black chocobo? Full-grown? Egg? Long-distance? Sprinter?"

Cloud listed their stock off, while Zack zoned out and started to stare openly at the blonde. He came back to his senses just as Cloud rounded off his list.

"Uh-well. We want something cute, small, cuddly, adorable and on the yellow side in terms of…feathers," Zack said, watching the blonde's expression carefully. It remained perfectly innocent.

"Ok, so baby chocobo it is," Cloud announced and led them further into the barn. Slowly and carefully, Sephiroth was edging closer to Cloud as they made their way through the barn to the chick pen. When the group reached it, he was right next to the tiny handler.

Angeal, Genesis and Zack pretended to inspect the tiny chocobos and Sephiroth continued to quiz Cloud about anything and everything.

"Home town?"

"Nibelhiem."

"Parents?"

"My mother is none existent as of 5 years ago and my father is around."

"My condolences. Age?"

"Thank you. 18."

"Extended family?"

"Uncle Cid, who owns the farm, Yuffie- my adopted cousin, Reno- my soon- to- be brother-in-law and Rufus, my half brother."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the last two. That explained how Reno knew to come here for their _pet_, and the family resemblance between the Vice president and Cloud.

"I see. Then I guess you know exactly who we are?"

Cloud grinned, eyes sparkling with humour. "Yep! Though you're a lot different than I expected."

Now they were all interested. Hopefully, it wouldn't be 'you're not the monster we thought you were going to be' spiel.

Cloud craned his neck to look up at Sephiroth. "You're a lot taller than you look on the TV."

Zack burst out laughing at the kid's adorableness and Sephiroth chuckled at the totally left-field comment.

"Aw, you are adorable!" Genesis exclaimed, glomping the blonde.

"He may be adorable but he's go' work ta' do. Strife! Didn't I tell ya' to fool around with humans in ya' own time. I'm payin' ya' to handle the chocobos, not the Generals and their Lieutenant's interests in you. You're off in an hour!"

Cid stalked back out of the barn, crushing his cigarette under his foot and lightning another. Cloud was left blushing, his face squished against Genesis' red leather coat. He carefully peeled himself away.

"Well, that was humiliating. So what pet do you want? I need to get back to work."

Zack smiled slyly. "Well, I wouldn't call it a pet. It's more of a companion, though it's still cuddly and cute, small and yellow- at least on top it is, I'm not sure if it's natural yet. It also happens to be related to the guy who runs our company, any guesses as to which chocobo we picked?"

Cloud's eyes got wider and wider as Zack continued his description until at the end they took up at least most of his face. He opened his mouth but nothing was coming out.

"Ah-I-ah…huh?'

Angeal smirked and gently steered the boy back into the cottage.

"We'll be back in an hour to pick you up," he said, giving Cloud a small kiss on the forehead.

Genesis walked past the blonde next and slowed to kiss his cheek. Cloud was still frozen in shock but his blush deepened to a rosy pink when Sephiroth kissed his other cheek.

Finally Zack gave the blonde a small parting peck on the lips.

Somewhere in the background, Yuffie screamed in victory.

0

**To: R&R**

**Plan worked. C is responding well (ie. Running round the yard shirtless). Celebration underway. Bring cake. –Yuf**

0

Hoped you enjoyed the in flight movie brought to by 'Cloud needs a hot date –shut up Yuffie!'

Reviews would be nice.

Any discrimination shown towards fish in this story was not intentional. Fish are fine creatures for the people who don't have time to look after anything else.

Love,

Tawnyeyes


	8. Ink of Wolf

**Ink of Wolf**

Summary: Moves like a dancer and has a tattoo of a wolf on hip, how hard can he be to find? Zack comes to regret those words as people and paperwork keep him and lovers from the cadet of their dreams, marked by the black on his skin.

0

Lunchtime was never a particularly interesting affair for the four greatest men in ShinRa. Lunch break was a saviour to the four men for the simple reason that it was a _break_ from _work_. Not that Zack did much work anyway, he spent most of his time planning and pranking with Reno and foisting his work onto one of the other three. However, lunchtime was a generally boring period for them. They all had offices stationed on the same floor– four offices stationed across from each other– so they already knew about every visit that they others had had during the day. The weather was an exhausted topic of conversation and they wouldn't touch any relationship issues they might be having until the workday was over.

They ate in absolute silence.

Today was destined to be another day of staring listlessly at food and hoping that something would happen so they could talk.

However, as luck would have it, they didn't go to lunch.

0

Zack both dreaded and rejoiced this part of the day. The silence killed him slowly, minute by minute. But work also killed him, even more slowly and in more torturous ways. So lunch, despite the silence, was a reprieve.

With a slight bounce in his step, he waltzed his way into his lovers' offices one by one and dragged them out to join him. Well, he only dragged Seph out. Angeal and Genesis were just as happy to run from the inescapable piles of paperwork– which Zack only added too– while Sephiroth was content to continue working all through lunch and straight through till dinner and only leaving then because he wouldn't get dinner for a month if he didn't show up and he wasn't _that_ content.

Together the four men wandered slowly to lunch. They didn't have any reason to rush, more time taken getting there the less silence they had to endure.

Sephiroth was walking at a leisurely pace behind his three best friends/lovers and then something caught his eye. A cadet class had run into lunch break, not unusual, and yet something was catching his attention for some reason.

His lovers stopped and backtracked to stare through the glass with him.

"Well ain't that interesting," Zack remarked with a low whistle.

This was far more interesting than eating in silence.

The four men made their way up to the Soldier lounge that looked out onto the training field. They watched and studied.

He moved with grace and agility. His body flowed into his movements, his sword and him one and the same. The comparison between warrior and dancer had never been clearer.

"He's the most talented cadet I've seen in this intake," Angeal said, surprise colouring his voice, "Why hasn't he been recommended yet?"

"You mean for mentorship? No one's recommended him, really?" Zack was almost as surprised as Angeal.

"It hasn't crossed my desk if he has," Sephiroth answered, despite not being asked.

This was currently the best lunch break they'd had in four months and they weren't even having lunch.

Curious about answers that Seph didn't seem to have, Genesis pulled out his PHS and started scanning through the database.

Genesis 'hmm'd' in puzzlement. He didn't manage to the find the cadet's profile because they lacked his name and searching through the pictures would take to long, but he did find a record of all recommendations for mentorship.

"It seems that multiple recommendations have been made for a particular cadet but all were withdrawn for unspecified reasons before they crossed the General's desk. I'm guessing they would concern our little blonde down there."

The little blonde in question had finished his class and was completing a cool down routine. He reached down and touched his toes in one movement and then snapped back up. Spreading his legs apart he swung his hands across to either foot and then repeated. He closed his sparkling blue eyes and repeated a slow speed martial arts kata to finish. With a final stretch towards the ceiling he was done, but it was in that final stretch that the engrossed onlookers above found a very memorable new development in their little oblivious cadet.

It was very obvious once the shirt lifted above his hip. Black ink on that snowy skin drew the eye and the image branded itself in the watcher's eye because of the complex design and the unique sort of personality it held.

"I think we just found the reason the recommendations were withdrawn," Zack commented, eyes glued to that coloured patch on skin to the side of the boy's hip.

A wolf's head was inked onto the kid's skin. In its mouth it held a ring, such as the ones put through a bull's nostrils, and it's eyes glared out from the boy's skin– half disapproving and half protective. It almost seemed alive.

The kid's shirt slipped down again in an instant and the tattoo was gone from sight, but not from the elder men's minds. Oh, the delicious things they could do to that unblemished skin. How would the inked skin feel when compared to the rest of his snowy coat? The boy was obviously talented and very pretty; they needn't waste such an opportunity for stimulating company.

The men watched as the blonde's instructor called him over. The man said something with a stern look directed at the kid. The blonde spoke back, using his hands and arms to convey his message more clearly. The instructor spoke again and the blonde pouted cutely and left.

The four men sat and stared as the next class filtered in before silently moving back to their offices. This time the silence was welcomed because none of them were sure what to do now they'd discovered the boy.

Later, in a four-way phone chat, Zack came up with the idea that they should just find the blonde tattooed cadet and get to know him, mentor him and date him. All at the same time.

It sounded like a great plan for the other three. Now at lunch they could discuss their plans and go hunting for…'Spiky' as Zack had called the blonde cadet.

0

Soon lunch became the best part of the day for the four men. They planned and schemed and threw those plans and schemes out of the window, some of them literally, and then planned and schemed again. They may be the smartest, toughest and most handsome men in ShinRa but when faced with actually devising a plan to see this one cadet again they failed spectacularly. They'd devised ways to infiltrate and dismantle the scariest places in Gaia, such as Hojo's lab and they'd been the ones to bring Wutai to its knees. Where was that talent, skill and charisma now?

'Probably out the window with most of their ideas,' Zack thought, taking another bite of his lasagne and thanking Gaia that he was a First and therefore didn't have to eat the crap they served the cadets and that Angeal was an amazing cook who wouldn't let them eat what the cafeteria served anyway.

Cafeteria–Cafe-teria–YES CAFETERIA!

Zack had it. Cafeteria = cadet and cadet = finding out about that tattoo and many other things about the… the… crap, what was his hair colour again? Well, finding out more about Spiky.

"Everybody stop!" Zack yelled, and was surprised when they all did. To be fair the three others at the apartment dining table were waiting for the big idea that no one had come up with yet, they just didn't expect it would come from Zack.

"The cafeteria!" Zack exclaimed, looking at the others for confirmation on his idea, they gave him blanks looks of confusion.

"No?" Zack asked, deflating a bit and looking back down at his food.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea. We'd go to the cafeteria and see the cadet and ask him about his recommendations and go from there."

Genesis dived across the table and hugged Zack. "That's an amazing idea! If only you could explain it next time!" he exclaimed and hit Zack on the head.

"OW! Gen! Wait!" Zack struggled to push the red leather wearing man off him.

"Get off, Seph is leaving us behind!"

Genesis was off Zack and out the door in a flash, running down the hallway after Sephiroth and Angeal.

They all arrived at the cafeteria and were subjected to the awed gawking of everyone who wasn't a First or Second. Zack was looking at everything in the room for something Spiky. He couldn't remember much about the cadet– except for the tattoo– but he called him 'Spiky' for a reason, he knew that much.

Then he saw it. It was Spiky! There was blonde hair everywhere, so soft looking yet gravity defying that he had to be 'Spiky'.

"Guys, over there," Zack said, pointing to the cadet who was sitting alone in the corner.

They all turned and stared at the cadet.

"Are you sure?" Genesis asked, "He looks a lot more like a chocobo than before."

Sephiroth nodded for Zack, his memory impeccable, although Genesis' chocobo comment was true.

"It is indeed the same one."

Sephiroth began to make his way over to the cadet and with five of his long legged strides was standing across from the cadet.

"Is this really the best idea? Sephiroth can intimidate a Behemoth and he's just a tiny blonde cadet, by standing here we are throwing that poor boy to the wolves," Genesis said, looking at Zack and Angeal with a partially concerned look on his face.

"He's seems pretty friendly with wolves judging from the one taking permanent residence on his hip," Angeal remarked, "but I suppose your right."

The cadet they just happened to be talking about hadn't even looked up from his food when the giant shadow that Sephiroth created was cast over him.

Zack saved the poor cadet from a no doubt traumatising experience of looking up and finding the General staring down at him.

"Hi, I'm Zack!"

Zack appeared in front of the cadet's vision, the positive energy he emitted making him visually vibrate around the place like he was bouncing around on the balls of his feet every five seconds.

The blonde cadet glanced up from his food and then looked back down.

"Hi," the cadet said, he pushed his food around his plate and looked vaguely guilty.

Silence reigned and then the cadet propped his head up on his hand and gazed up at them. He sighed and blew his hair out of his eyes.

"Is this about the recommendations? My instructor said someone would come and talk to me about, but I can honestly say I didn't expect him to send the General down here to say 'Hi'."

The four men each took a step back in surprise at the casual attitude the cadet displayed towards the four strongest Soldiers in ShinRa.

The cadet waved his hand in a careless movement, although his eyes said he cared very much. "So, lay it on me. Am I being banned from Soldier because of a piece of body art? I'm also wondering that if I said it was part of my religion would I be able to keep it?"

The cadet's voice was rising and getting louder. People were beginning to stare and Angeal could see the rant the cadet was starting was steadily going down an ugly path that might potentially lead to insults that were uncalled for, that at this rate everyone int he cafeteria would hear.

"Whoa, calm down. We're here to extend an offer. For us to mentor you because once a mentor chooses you, body art doesn't matter. So, if you're done maybe we can meet for lunch sometime and sort this business out?"

The cadet's blue eyes widened comically and he seemed lost for words. Angeal smiled endearingly and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Meet us tomorrow at lunch to discuss the details, I'm sure you know where our offices are."

The four men left and walked in a happy daze back to their offices.

"Nice work Angeal, I figured Seph or Zack would've done the talking but I'm not sure what happened there?" Genesis said, casting a sideways glance at the other two.

Zack shrugged and Sephiroth looked away.

"I'd like to see you try and talk to a cadet that adorable with little to no social skills," Sephiroth said grumpily.

"Maybe if you hug and spoon him a little, you wouldn't have needed to talk to him," Zack remarked with a smile.

Sephiroth growled lowly, in no mood for jokes and thanked the poor sap that constructed the offices they resided in that they made sound proof.

No one would hear Zack screaming wildly for his life.

0

"You're paperwork for today, Mr. Fair," the receptionist on the floor below said with a wide smile, dropping a stack of papers on top of the other three stacks he already had.

"The President said he needs it completed by the end of the week, starting today."

"What?" Zack exclaimed and glared at the stack of paper hoping it would burst into flame and float away out his window.

He hurried next-door to Angeal's. The other two in their odd, five-man relationship were already there.

"Does anybody else have a pile of paperwork from hell stacking up in their office or is it just me, like last time?"

Angeal sighed. "No, we've all been swamped at the same time and believe me, we'll be stuck here for the rest of the week."

Genesis slammed his fist down on the table. "But we promised that cadet, Angeal. We promised him," he said, pouting and doing puppy eyes.

"We'll reschedule and I'm sure he'll understand. I'll make the call myself," Angeal said and shooed them out.

"Zack, you have to actually do your work this time. No side projects!" Sephiroth said sternly before entering his office.

It was going to be a long, long workday.

0

A young blonde cadet stood outside the General Angeal Hewley's office, adjusting the sea green scarf he wore about his neck.

He'd been waiting for twenty minutes already and was beginning to think it was another hoax set up by his friends. They found his constantly being recommended and then denied hilariously funny.

"Of course they weren't serious. What a joke!"

The cadet left, hands dug deep in his pockets, and head bent in disappointment.

0

The dinner table in the Generals and Zack's apartment was silent and held a tired atmosphere.

"So, how did the cadet take it?" Zack asked, shovelling another forkful of food into his mouth directly after.

Angeal glanced up. "I'm sorry?"

"The cadet. You know, lunch, mentorship? Ring any bells?'

Angeal eyes widened slightly and he slammed his fork down on the table. "Dammit!"

Genesis glanced up from his food. "Oh you didn't, 'Geal! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in work and it slipped my mind."

Zack whistled loudly. "He hates us. I just know it."

"I'm sure we'll be able to make it up to him," Angeal said, looking guilty.

0

Angeal regretted his words the next day and the day after that. As the days flew past with the four men still buried in paperwork it became harder to believe they'd ever see the cadet again before they died from some obscure paper related death that would be very embarrassing for such skilled warriors as them.

But when the day finally came that they had been released from their cages, it was for festival on the plate. They were required to attend and make speeches and have photos taken, they then had free time but it was doubtful they'd see the cadet among the throng of people.

They passed through the speeches and monotonous shaking of hands and small talk on autopilot and where then released from their duties for the rest of the night.

"So, are we going to go look for little blonde cadet with tattoo?" Zack asked, bouncing around with hopeful sparkles in his eyes.

The other three shook their heads.

"We'd never find him," Genesis said, gesturing to the large amount of people in the streets.

"What? He moves like a dancer and has a tattoo of a wolf on his hip, how hard can he be to find?" Zack protested, his pitch levels rising the longer he talked.

A hand clamped over Zack's mouth. "Shut up, and look over there."

Genesis released Zack and pointed to a swaying set of hips that were waltzing along the path before seating themselves at a fountain.

"Oh, it's him. I'm gonna go say hello," Zack announced, before running towards the small blonde eating his dinner on the rim of the fountain.

"HEY SPIKY!"

The blonde looked up and jumped to feet on the rim of the fountain, ready for battle as his training dictated.

"Oh, it's you," the cadet said and relaxed. He didn't look happy to see them.

"Hey, we're sorry about that other da–"

The cadet cut Zack off. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting much anyway. I guess it was funny for you, it always is. Something new to laugh at when all conversation is exhausted because you're all in the same classes and all you can do is complain to each other and that gets old quickly–"

His rant was interrupted by a yell of 'CLOUD' before he was thrown into the fountain by a group of cadets.

He surfaced and glared at the young boys who toppled him off the rim.

"Don't look like that, Cloud. It's just some fun," one of the plainer boys said.

Although to the four men, they were all very plain compared to Cloud.

Cloud climbed out of the fountain and grabbed his dinner of Wutainese take-out, all the while glaring at the cadets.

"Fuck off, would you? This is why I don't hang out with you anymore. You're all such children."

The boys stopped grinning. "But Cloud, we're your friends."

"No, you're not," Cloud said and turned to walk away. Genesis grabbed him before he could.

"Hey, you're soaking wet and its chilly out here. Why don't you finish your dinner in our apartment, where you can shower and get a change of clothes?"

Cloud nodded, already feeling the chill Genesis was talking about settle in. The four men lead Cloud back to their apartment and went riffling through Zack's draws to find something small enough to fit the blonde.

They left the clothes on the bed and settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Cloud appeared not long after, Zack's clothes hanging off him, and quietly sat in the only armchair and finished his dinner.

At the conclusion of the movie, Cloud was half asleep, curled into a ball where he was sitting. Zack gently picked the blonde up and tried to move him from the armchair to the spare bed.

"What're you doing?" Cloud asked, yawning. His eyelids fluttered in an attempt to remain open.

"There's lots of training to be done tomorrow. You need a comfier bed than the armchair. I'm just transporting you there."

"Oh, okay. 'Night Zack."

Cloud turned into Zack's chest and fell asleep again. Zack smiled at Cloud's adorably peaceful face and placed him under the covers of the spare bed. Tomorrow there was training to be done but there was also a lot of getting to know Cloud and wooing. It was going to be a busy day for all, with absolutely no paperwork and if there was, he'd give it to Reno to burn.

Zack stood and left the room. He joined his lovers on the couch again, when what Cloud said finally caught up with him.

He frowned and asked, "How did he know my name?"

Genesis frowned at Zack and ripped a piece of paper of his knitted vest. "Puppy, you're wearing a name tag."

0

So this is probably the most romantically empty story so far, however, I think you'll appreciate it because of that, a change of scenery and all that. It's just a sweet story, with little to no plot. Just like all the others but with less romantic substance.

This was an idea I got from my recent holidays where I got an airbrush tattoo on my hip and I thought Cloud would look really sexy with one and that Angeal, Seph, Gen and Zack would agree and that's where the idea for this came from.

I hope you enjoyed it and let me know of any mistakes.

Tawnyeyes


	9. Dead Men

**Dead Men**

Summary: The plan was to take a prodigy and make him best. The bet was between Turks and Soldiers. The price: which side gets the best of best when exams come around. The glitch: Soldiers like to win and Turks like to keep their property.

0

When at war you can't afford to have your warriors losing hope. Because no hope meant your warriors lost their will and drive to fight and very soon you'd be losing the war. So they'd say those words, the ones meant to inspire and lift the spirits of even the most negative men at war.

Those same words nearly ended the best relationship that Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Angeal had ever shared with each other and him. It started with those words and the more they said them to convince themselves that it would be okay, the worse their situation got.

There's always a plan.

The plan may start with an idea, or in this case a bet, and then the plan may be discussed at length between the four main persons involved and then the plan may be put into action. The plan may stay on course for a little while– the observation period is sometimes the only part of the plan that actually goes as planned– and then it might take a giant leap forward only to then do a u-turn and head back the way it came, and then it might veer left and try and run over a few pedestrians. Finally after a lot of gentle– yet very aggressive– nudging back on course and five minutes before reaching the final destination, your plan decides that its had enough and drives itself off a bridge, into a passing boat and explodes into a flaming death-trap that will kill you in a second if you go near it.

That is what happened to their relationship with Cloud and they brought it on themselves.

Sephiroth couldn't deny it anymore than the other three could.

0

It started with a bet.

There was a rivalry between Soldier and the Turks, had been for a long time before Zack had been part of Soldier, and this time they were both aiming to poach the same recruit.

He wasn't a cadet, definitely wasn't a kid either. So he was part of the faction called recruits as opposed to cadets, young men as opposed to boys.

It was the Turks who proposed the bet– surprise, surprise– and it was Genesis and Zack who accepted without thought.

The bet was… to take the blonde recruit and mould him into the best soldier ShinRa had yet to encounter. Take his strengths and add to them and take his weaknesses and erase them. If they could make Cloud Strife the best soldier, then the Turks would give Soldier the first choice of crop in the harvest soon to come.

That's what Tseng offered them, word for word.

And they stupidly said yes.

So at first they talked about what they could do. It was just Genesis and Zack because Angeal was morally against it and Sephiroth had already called 'shotgun' on Cloud Strife for soldier, he was going to be promoted straight to second class if he did as expected in his exams.

Then they put it into action.

One day Zack just happened to be walking by Cloud's sword training class and just on a whim popped in to say 'hi' and pulled the blonde aside and offered some private training.

Genesis then did the same thing and between the two of them, they pressured him into saying yes. He was far better than they had imagined. He knew the basics and could fight with the rules and structures of the art form and play dirty when his opponent did and so their plan took that large leap forward.

And so Sephiroth joined the party.

This attention proved too much for Cloud and while he was on okay terms with Genesis and Zack, – although both were secretly bringing him into the fold of their currently four man relationship that they hoped would turn from four into five– Sephiroth asking watch their fights and giving him pointers on form and technique was going too far. Cloud started to show up for the private sessions less and less, until it had been three weeks of waiting for a blonde who never showed. They should've heeded the 'U-turn ahead' warning.

Then Angeal took their plan left, when he mentioned that the prodigy soldier, who was also blonde and cute, had been rostered on as his office aid for the next month. The first few weeks Angeal had the time of his life teasing the others and enjoying Cloud's company and also discreetly admiring him.

Then Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth got tired of just hearing Angeal's stories about how much fun it was to have an office aid like Cloud. They started visiting their lover during work hours and subsequently annoying Cloud at the same time.

This is where the pedestrians were unfairly chased and run-down, but its also where the plan got back on track. Angeal had joined the 'four-to–five' bandwagon also and they were all very subtly putting the moves on the unsuspecting blonde– except for Zack because subtle for Zack is a freight train hitting you at 100 miles an hour– only the blonde wasn't so unsuspecting and he was getting more and more pissed with the special attention that he was being paid. Finally, he snapped.

"I don't care if I get promoted! I don't care if you think you like me because of that bet that everybody knows about! I don't care about this place at all!" Cloud screamed at them.

He calmed and continued. "You want to win that stupid bet using me then meet my conditions, give me a reason to fight and if you can do that then I'll win your bet for you, but it ends there."

And then everything was perfect.

Cloud became their very difficult student and they worked their way into his heart and he took up a more permanent position in theirs. After training he'd go back to their apartment and at first he'd just stay for dinner and then he'd stay for dinner and desert. After awhile of this routine, Genesis took the plunge and gave him a goodnight kiss and Cloud let him. So then he'd stay for dinner, desert and get a goodnight kiss from all of them. Soon he was spending every second night at their place and then was spending most of the week at their place and two days at his.

And then they almost made it to the exams when the plan they had decided that its had enough and drives itself off a bridge, into a passing boat and explodes into a flaming death-trap that will kill you in a second if you go near it, as it had been put earlier by Sephiroth.

Cloud didn't stay overnight, – saying he needed his sleep for exams– he stopped the privilege of the goodnight kiss, –saying he didn't want people to see in case it affected his ability to be promoted– he stopped staying for desert and then he stopped coming at all.

But the four men were determined. Cloud had brought spice and complication to a relationship that had been easy sailing for so long. He didn't smile often, which gave them something to work for and he unknowingly gave everything, especially their relationship, his all. Five was better than four, way better.

They went after Cloud and found him, talking to a Turk trainee. The redheaded young man in the suit had taken one look at the four of them, smirked and walked off.

Cloud tried to leave but he failed. They asked why he was avoiding them and he said he wanted out. And by out, he meant out of the relationship and everything else. They pressured and he gave the reasoning– well, coldly bit out the reasoning.

"I knew there was a chance you would succeed on the condition I gave you and then I would have to won the bet for you. So you managed it. Watching you fight with the skill and grace that you have, well I really wanted to be able to fight you on equal ground. I let you tutor me, I let you show how a five man relationship can work and how nice it can be, but you've lost this bet because I never let you sleep with me and the one thing I can't believe is that I might have actually let you if Reno hadn't filled me in on that condition of the bet. So please for the sake of our professional relationship, stay the fuck away from me."

Cloud left.

0

**Present time.**

"There was always a plan."

"No there's not, not this time! That's what got us here," Genesis snapped at Sephiroth.

"I'm going to talk to Cloud," Zack announced, tired of all the waiting and the fighting.

Angeal barred the door.

"He might just kill you if you do that and a dead boyfriend is not a problem we want to deal with," Sephiroth said and picked up the newspaper.

"How can you be reading the newspaper? Cloud is in the evil clutches of the Turks!" Genesis wailed.

"Genesis, shut up!" Angeal snapped, and his eyes widened as he realised that he'd just yelled at Genesis.

"What does it matter if he kills me? At least I can try and explain that his Turk friend was lying," Zack yelled at Sephiroth.

"If he's stupid enough to not know that Turks lie, then obviously he wasn't a prodigy in the first place!"

"You've believed the Turks stories at times too!"

"I have never!"

The situation continued to degrade until they weren't really sure who was yelling at who or why and it was all the fault of those damned Turks.

0

Hours later there was a knock on the door and Sephiroth found the last person he'd ever want to see at that moment waiting for him.

"Well, don't you look like hell warmed over," Tseng commented blandly and Sephiroth glared at Wutainese man in a blue suit.

"You are the devil. You ruin everything."

"Whoa, cool your jets, tiger. I came to tell you that you won the bet. Cloud passed his exams higher than you did, Sephiroth. That fusion sword of his, First Tsurugi he calls it, was a popular point of discussion. Did you know he made it himself?" Tseng said, carrying the conversation with a light, polite tone, despite Sephiroth's persistent glare.

"No, I didn't even know he had his own sword and now you've said your piece and you've mocked us enough, can you please leave?"

"Of course, but first I just like to offer a word of advice."

"What. Is. It?"

"Go talk to Cloud. He didn't just pass the physical exams but every other one too, he's not stupid enough to be blinded by Reno's fun-time lies and from what I understand he's not into possessive men or guns."

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched. "Fun-time lies? You didn't do this?"

Tseng smirked. "Oh my dear Sephiroth, I'm not so petty. Reno just doesn't like others touching his property and he knew Cloud before you did, so you were the enemy. Are you really going to let a _Turk_ win?

Tseng left Sephiroth standing at the door. Sephiroth walked back into the apartment, absolutely stunned.

"We're losing to a _Turk_! Zack go talk to Cloud now!" Sephiroth said as he shook himself out of the stunned haze he was previously in.

Zack jumped up. "On it!"

Zack raced to the door and opened it, ready to race out and find Cloud. He halted and tried to keep his balance when he saw Cloud already standing there, looking adorable and very guilty.

"Hey Cloud."

"Hey Zack."

Cloud wasn't looking at him; instead he seemed to find the floor terribly interesting.

"Hey buddy, look at me. It's not your fault; it's your rat bastard friend Reno's fault. So since you here and we want you to come home, why don't you step inside and then I'll lock the door and then Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal can torture you for leaving? Sound good."

"Yeah, I probably deserve that torture."

Cloud smiled sadly and followed Zack into the apartment. The other men tensed a little, not sure if they could trust Tseng enough to believe that Cloud wasn't going to kill them.

"Nah, I was just kidding, but now that you know Reno's a lying scumbag, is sleeping with you still off the table?"

Every other man in the apartment listened in with interest.

Cloud smiled and everything seemed a little better.

"I haven't gotten a kiss from any of you in three weeks, don't you think we should start there first?"

Sephiroth shot over to Cloud's side.

"And dibs."

0

Hope you enjoyed this next instalment. It's very different from the original idea but I'm still quite happy with it.

I'd love it if you'd review.

Tawneyes


	10. We'll Find You

**We'll Find You**

Summary: Rufus and Lazard have what's called a Cloud–complex, you hurt their brother and they'll hurt you. A-G-Z-S may have made the biggest mistake of their lives.

0

Rufus awoke to a pitch-dark room and the creak of a door being carefully opened. A pale stream of light crept into the room and along with it a young man, who was trying very hard to be stealthy. The young man tiptoed over to bed, unaware that the occupant of that bed was awake, and gripped the covers. He was startled out of pulling them back and hopping into the bed by the occupant's voice.

"Cloud, what are you doing? It's–," The occupant paused to glance at his bedside clock, "– One in the morning."

"Did I wake you?" Cloud whispered, sounding apologetic.

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about why you're here than my sleep at the moment, answer my question, Cloud."

Cloud's mako filled eyes glowed in the darkness, the only things in the room that could actually be seen.

"It's cold in my room."

Rufus sighed and moved over, his younger brother sild in beside him and snuggled up close.

Rufus' sleep remained undisturbed for the rest of the night.

0

Lazard, despite his status as a bastard, was very involved with his family. He didn't care much for his father; most of his family didn't, but he cared about his brothers very much.

Rufus was at least capable and could take care of himself, but Cloud would always be the youngest, the weakest and the most innocent in Lazard's mind. Not that he was blind to the fact that Cloud was growing up, he saw the evidence of it everyday when he saw Cloud in the company of his lovers. He just wasn't ready to admit that Cloud didn't need his protection anymore. His youngest brother may be a Soldier Second and dating all three of ShinRa's Generals and their Lieutenant, but that didn't mean he didn't need his elder brothers looking out for him.

So it wasn't so surprising when Rufus invited him to lunch in his office 'to talk' about 'Cloud's progress.'

The meetings of the eldest ShinRa's were a regular happening and it was a tradition that they observed religiously. Together, they would discuss any family issues that had presented themselves due to Cloud's unstable relationship with their father and monitor his progress in the company. At first all they talked about in these meetings were their worries over Cloud becoming a Soldier, but they soon realised that Cloud would do as pleased anyway, so they let their protests die.

Nowadays, they didn't talk about Cloud much at all. His multiple-manned relationship with Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack was something like a blessing for the brothers' Cloud-complex. As long as Cloud was with them, he was safe.

Today was very different though.

Lazard easily noticed the differences in Rufus' behaviour when he arrived. Rufus who always so eloquent was pushing food around his plate with a fork; his always-pristine suit had exactly two wrinkles in it, and his drink of choice was Blue Chocobo– a popular energy drink. Rufus was undoubtedly anxious about Cloud, and that made Lazard anxious about Cloud and Rufus.

Lazard seated himself across the table from his brother, but made no move to touch his meal. Rufus paused; his broccoli left to bathe in the wine jus that exuded from his steak that appeared to be undercooked enough to be still mooing, and dropped his cutlery to take a refined sip of his Blue Chocobo.

Rufus sighed heavily and began to talk.

Lazard listened as Rufus explained of Cloud's adventure to his room at one am, keeping any theories he developed to himself until Rufus had finished speaking.

"It occurred to me this morning that should they be away on a mission, then Cloud's behaviour is understandable. It only worries me because Cloud hasn't shared a bed with one us since he was fourteen."

Lazard made a humming sound in agreement. "No, they aren't due for a mission for another two months, mainly because they haven't turned in the paperwork for the last few missions they went on."

Rufus' eyes narrowed at the news.

"Well then, perhaps this is a one time thing, though I doubt it."

Lazard nodded his agreement and they ate their meal in mediocre spirits.

0

That night neither brothers were awoken by their little brother creeping into their beds, although they half-expected it, and they assumed from that point life would continue as normal.

Therefore, it came as an unwelcome shock to find out that Cloud had been wounded in a training session with Lieutenant Zackary Fair.

Rufus stormed down to the infirmary, murder in his eyes, and swept through the double doors with the intent to destroy any and all living things that hurt his baby brother, especially his brother's boyfriend.

Many years onwards Zack would still never speak of the horror that he faced at Rufus' hands, but confirmed the fact that Rufus did indeed hide a shotgun in his well-ironed suit and eluded to the fact that it was not the only lethal weapon he kept on his person, or the only one he could wield.

Rufus relinquished the puppy to his owners and graciously allowed Cloud to join them too, now having reigned in his protective side after viciously threatening the puppy about letting Cloud get hurt and why he should never repeat his mistake.

That night, Rufus slept uneasily. He could picture all the reasons that could lead up to Cloud getting hurt but it still didn't quell his anxiety. Whatever had gone wrong, Rufus knew that what happened should never had happened if the puppy had even been paying the slightest bit of attention to his brother.

He sat upright as his door once again creaked open and Cloud let himself into the room. Rufus didn't say anything this time, just peeled back the covers and pulled his brother close.

0

This situation replayed itself over and over again. Sometimes Cloud would stop for a few nights and not show up, sometimes he'd go to Lazard, but he kept coming back to them rather than staying with his lovers and each time his excuse was the same.

"It's cold in my room," he'd say, with a miserable loom on his face.

Rufus and Lazard had had enough of seeing the tears glistening in Cloud's eyes. They left a message for Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack.

Cloud didn't return for three weeks.

But he did return.

0

Sephiroth was used to people coming and going from his office periodically and disturbing his work. The fact that Zack was one of his four boyfriends and his Lieutenant meant he was always prepared with a 'Go Away, Zack' and a deadly glare whenever the door banged open hard enough to almost fall off its hinges. On the rare occasion when people knocked first, in which people meant Cloud,– despite Cloud having express permission to take the door off its hinges if he wanted– Sephiroth allowed them entry with much more grace.

So, when the door was opened that day with enough force that it hit the wall it was hinged to and was then embedded into it, Sephiroth answered with his automatic response without even looking up from his paper work.

"I am not your puppy," a familiar voice ground out.

Glancing up, Sephiroth was met with the sight of a furious Rufus ShinRa.

"Vice President, what can I do for you?"

Rufus swept into the room. Despite the fury rolling of the man dressed in white, he bore the anger with a regal disposition. Rufus seated himself in front of Sephiroth's desk and levelled his gaze at the General, his face a cool mask behind which the fires of hell burned brightly.

"You're next mission will be delivered to you tonight and you will leave tonight at midnight. Lazard will brief you in five minutes in his office, you will be punished for being late regardless of the reason and your _lovers_ will meet you there. I expect that you will return cold, hungry, bloody and repentant. If you do not realise what mistakes you have made by then, I will treat you to same horrors that your pet Zack Fair experienced not too long ago. I hope you enjoy your trip, it is no less than you deserve."

Sephiroth stared at the Vice President, knowing that he couldn't hurt the man and not knowing why the man seemed determined to make him want to. It took a brave man to talk like that to General Sephiroth; the only people who dared were his lovers. Sephiroth supposed it ran in the ShinRa family to be capable of talking in such a defiant and cutting tone to anyone whom they deemed deserving, especially superiors or stronger men.

"Vice President–"

"Please, call me Rufus. We are family now, well almost."

"–Vice President–"

"Oh, look at that you're late, you better get going now if you want to be even slightly on time."

Sephiroth glared at the trueborn son of his employer and left.

Rufus just smiled at the silver-haired man and whistled his way back to his office.

0

Zack groaned in frustration as the rain that they had been caught in grew heavier and the mud sucking at their boots more slippery and slick. Lazard had sent them on a mission with little details of what they were doing and even less supplies.

He'd mentioned that they were searching for a new kind of materia, though what kind of materia could be found in an open field with little cover, no signs of mako and lots of monsters Zack didn't know.

He and his lovers were covered head to toe in gore, slime and mud. Even the rain couldn't sluice enough off them to be considered clean. Seph's long silver hair had leaves and twigs tangled into it and it was tinged with the red brown of monster blood. Genesis' prized red coat had scorch marks, rips and one arm completely torn off. Angeal's Buster Sword had two chips in it and Zack could practically the rust made by the rain creeping onto it. Zack, himself, wasn't any better.

He kicked the ground, mud sprayed away from them and then splattered on his face thanks to the wind blowing in their direction. A bright orb flew away from them along with a big chuck of mud. Hope welled within Zack and he whooped in delight.

"Guys, I think I just found it! Cloud, come check this out!"

They all paused; and they turned to the Second Class Soldier behind them. Only he wasn't there.

"What's going on? Cloud was there, where is he? Cloud! CLOUD!" Zack called in panic.

Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack fanned out in search of their youngest lover, while Genesis pulled the blue coloured orb out of the ground, freeing it from the mud it was buried in.

"_Sometimes the snow in my home town looked blue, when the light hit it right."_

"Cloud?" Genesis asked, turning and expecting to the see the blonde. His voice seemed to be right next to him. There was nothing but grass, mud and rain there.

"_I'm from Nibelhiem, sir. It's cold but it's beautiful."_

"I don't understand," Genesis breathed. Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth's calls barely floated back to him above the rain and wind.

_Flashback_

"_We want you to search for a new materia we believe exists," Lazard said, hiding a smirk behind his hands._

"_What materia is this?" Zack asked, bouncing in his seat._

"_Memory Materia."_

_Flashback End_

"Oh," Genesis breathed, turning the materia over in his hands. He could feel the memories filling the materia, sense an idea of whom they belonged to. They seemed familiar. He closed his eyes.

0

"_Night, Angeal."_

"_Goodnight, Zack."_

"_Night, Gen."_

"_Go to sleep, puppy."_

"_Night, Seph."_

"_Hn."_

"_Night, Cloud."_

"_Night, Zack."_

_0_

"_Night, Angeal."_

"_Goodnight, Zack."_

"_Night, Gen."_

"_Go to sleep, puppy."_

"_Night, Seph."_

"_Hn."_

"_Night, Cloud."_

_Silence._

_0_

"_Cloud, what are you doing? It's one in the morning."_

"_Did I wake you?" _

"_Yes, but I'm more concerned about why you're here than my sleep at the moment, answer my question, Cloud."_

"_It's cold in my room._

0

Genesis' eyes shot open. He numbly pocketed the materia and pulled out his PHS. His fingers froze the second he pulled them out of his glove, but he dialled the number all the same, his fingers stiff and his heart heavy. The rain was still pelting down, and the ground still as muddy but that hardly mattered anymore. They had fucked up badly.

He pressed the phone to his ear and prayed.

"Hi, you've reached Cloud Lily ShinRa Strife. I'm not able to answer your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Genesis snapped the phone closed and slipped it back into his coat.

"CLOUD!" Three voices continued to yell to the empty field.

"Guys."

"Guys!"

His companions ignored Genesis, and his frustration rose to dangerous levels. His anger at himself topped it all off to create the Genesis rage monster.

"GUYS, SHUT UP! CLOUD'S NOT HERE, HE'S NEVER BEEN HERE!"

All three men stopped and gaped. Realisation hit them, one by one. Zack took off running, tears streaming down his face.

"Zack, where are you going?" Angeal called out, his own sadness shadowing his eyes.

"Back to Spiky, Gaia knows we've left him alone enough."

Zack was out of sight faster than they could blink.

"We didn't even realise he wasn't there," Seph whispered.

"How long?" Angeal asked.

Genesis stared after the puppy, his gaze faraway.

"Two months, all up."

"Oh dear Gaia."

The ringing of a phone interrupted the three men. Genesis fished it out and answered it. The other two listened in.

"We have your puppy here and we see you have understood and competed your mission. Any and all attempts to fix what you've broken are left to you. There will be no mercy shown next time."

There was a pause and then Rufus was on the phone.

"Remember that there is nowhere on Gaia we cannot find you. Have a good day."

0

I love the idea of Cloud and Rufus being related, add Lazard into the mix and that becomes one dangerous family. I had lots of fun writing this and I would like tot think you had fun reading this. Also let me know of any mistakes, I'm posting this right away.

Hope you like this enough to review.


	11. My Calendar Boy

**My Calendar Boy**

Summary: A-G-S-Z meets their favourite star, quite by accident, and attempt to woo him, but will he fall for their combined charms?

0

Genesis knew they were all addicted. It was fast process that began with something so simple, and left them all hopelessly and pathetically devoted. Sure, they had each other but this was something else. He was their perfection, he was their wish, and he was also unattainable. Zack and Sephiroth were probably the worst, Zack being so enthusiastic and loud about it and Sephiroth being so quiet but obsessive.

Genesis also knew that he and Angeal were really no better, they just weren't so extreme and preferred to keep their attachment to themselves.

He would never have guessed that that attachment would be given the chance to become more, or that it would be returned in any degree.

0

**Not too long ago…**

It was midnight. The glow of the TV and the sounds of gunshots and fake killing filled the room. Four men were crowded in Sephiroth's room because it had the biggest bed and the biggest TV out the four-bedroom apartment they lived in.

"HA! I win," Zack crowed, dropping his controller on the carpeted floor and settling back against the side of the bed.

"It's late, we should get some sleep," Angeal said, turning off the TV.

He moved to turn off the standing lamp but Genesis was still reading and gave him the 'look.' Sephiroth was cuddled up behind Genesis, an arm slung over his stomach and holding him close. Angeal settled himself on the other side of bed, leaving the two alone for now. Zack suddenly jumped up, ripping the book from Genesis' hands and earning himself a glare from his red-haired boyfriend.

"I forgot! I have something awesome to show you!"

He ran to his bag and pulled out a calendar. He sat on the edge of the bed and his three boyfriends gathered around. He opened the calendar and grinned as Genesis sighed, like a schoolgirl.

"Is the entire calendar of him?" Sephiroth asked, one second away from tearing it from Zack's hands and finding out for himself.

"Yes, it's a promotional calendar for his perfume."

They flipped through slowly, taking time to take in every picture and pose. From his platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, to his pale skin and lithe figure.

"This is a lot more provocative than anything he's done before," Angeal remarked, pointing out a few specific months. The best they all agreed was December; it was a good way to end the year, with Skye sitting in a purple plush armchair without a shirt, in grey skinny jeans, in a white room. The focus was only on him and he was hot.

"You know, I read that Skye wasn't his real name. They fucked something up when he was first starting and he didn't bother to change it," Zack told them.

"Well, of course it's not his real name. He wouldn't want people to know who he was; he's still in school," Sephiroth commented, dragging his fingers down Zack's back. Zack wriggled a little, slapping Sephiroth's hand away.

"Stop distracting me, anyway so did you guys know he goes to our uni? This magazine had an interview with him and he apparently does arts and media at ShinRa University. They post his photography all over the school."

Genesis stopped playing with Seph's hair. "He does those, is there anything he isn't perfect at?"

They first saw Skye on TV, advertising jewellery and his –now trademark– wolf earring. He was just starting out and he was cute and innocent but also incredibly beautiful. Evidently, they were trying to change his look from cute to sexy.

"So what is his perfume called?" Angeal asked.

"Four dreams."

Zack closed the calendar and hung it on a hook on the wall, near the bookcase. They turned off the light and went to bed.

0

Classes were over but Genesis was dragging his three boyfriends all over the school to look at the photos that Skye apparently took. They were near the music studios, enjoying perusing the photos and listening to the music students doing extra practise.

Loud cursing interrupted the peaceful outing and they curiously turned the corner and found a small, spiky-haired blonde sprawled on the floor, with photos everywhere, a ladder against the wall, and who was cussing violently.

"Fuck! That's hurts, ow! Fuckity Fuck!"

Zack rushed over. "Hey, you all right?"

The blonde broke off his mantra of swearing and exclamations of pain and stared somewhat dazedly at Zack. He blinked owlishly a few times and blushed a pretty pink.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The blonde got to his knees and looked around, "Damnit!" he swore and shuffled around on the floor trying to pick up the photos and sort them back into order at the same time.

Zack grabbed the boy's hands softly and tugged the photos out them. The other three were already collecting and sorting the photos for the blonde. Thankfully, the photos had numbers on the back.

"Don't worry about it, just tell us what do. You look like you could use some help."

The blonde stilled and looked up at Zack, the blush returning.

"Ah, thanks. I'm just putting them up along the hall."

Zack beamed, "No problem. My name's Zack, that's Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis."

The blonde smiled. "I'm Cloud."

Zack pushed the kid back to sit against the wall. "Cool name."

0

They finished putting up the pictures together, with Cloud directing them where to put the photos. They put the last photo up and stepped back to admire their work. A loud, generic ringing interrupted their peaceful contemplation and Cloud checked his caller ID quickly before walking off down the hall to answer the phone.

Genesis and Zack were trying unsuccessfully to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Guys, leave the boy to talk in peace," Angeal said, to his two boyfriends.

"But he's so cute," Zack responded, clinging to Genesis.

"That doesn't give us the right to intrude of his privacy," Sephiroth told them, before adding, "Yet."

They turned to Sephiroth for an explanation but Genesis interrupted him, distracting them all with something far more concerning.

"Do think we could meet Skye, if we asked Cloud to introduce us?" Genesis asked, clapping a little in glee.

"Why do you think he knows Skye?"

"He's putting his pictures up."

During their conversation Cloud had finished his call and had wandered back over to the really hot guys who helped him out.

"Thanks for your help," Cloud said, with a cute smile. "And I have actually never met Skye, I get given the photos by the art department."

"Oh, we didn't mean–"

"It's all right, I'd have never have pegged you guys as fans though," Cloud said. _'None of the other fans are this hot!'_ He thought, smiling a little more and walking back the way they came. He paused and turned back, with a small frown on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it and then thought better of it again and spoke.

"Um, I'll be putting up more pictures tomorrow, do you want to help? Since you looked like you had fun today and I could use the help."

The four men looked to each other and then smiled at the blonde. "Sure."

The blonde smiled brilliantly, "Great!"

He left and the four men just watched until he was out of sight, and then high-fived each other. They may have thought four people was enough for their interesting relationship but what was one more person in the grand scheme of things, especially one more very cute, small and friendly person.

"So everyone is agreed."

"Yep, let's do this."

0

Cloud was waiting for them, with a small cardboard box full of photos that had 'For Cloud' scrawled across the top. He beamed when he saw them and waved.

"Hey!"

They smiled, before letting Cloud lead them to where they would be putting up the photos today, and if he noticed that they were sticking very close to him and Zack's arm was always around his shoulder or his waist, he didn't seem to mind.

Cloud didn't need to lift a finger other than to point to where the photos had to go. He had never had help before and it was kind of fun to not have to do anything.

"All right that's all of them," Angeal said, stepping off the ladder and walking over to Cloud. The others joined them, and together they started walking back the way they came.

Cloud beamed, "I've never had help before, thanks so much."

Cloud paused, rubbing the back of his head. A pale pink dusted his cheeks and he stared intently at the floor.

"Um, do you want to have lunch with me? As thanks!"

Sephiroth slipped his arm around Cloud's shoulders and smiled at the small blonde, Zack walked with Angeal and held his hand, while Genesis attached himself to Sephiroth's other hand.

"We'd love that."

They left the University and ended up at a nice café, which was owned by Cloud's friend. It was medium sized, with booths along the big front windows and table chairs placed neatly throughout the space. There were a few plants here and there, yellow and white flowers were placed in vases on the tables, and a gentle humming floated out from the kitchen. The café wasn't busy, nor was it empty. They chose one of the booths and a busty, black haired girl started over to serve them.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven, my name is Tifa, what would like to or – Cloud?"

The girl stopped mid spiel and pulled the blonde out of his seat to hug him enthusiastically. Cloud returned the hug, beaming at the girl, before resuming his seat between Sephiroth and Genesis.

"It's good to see you back again, you've been busy lately. Too busy to drop in to see us."

"Sorry Tif, tell Aeris I said hello."

"Of course, I will. Don't party too hard while we're not around."

The girl once more returned her attention to everyone else.

"There are specials on the board, and would you like to start with some drinks?"

They ordered and the girl left, winking at Cloud as she did and making him blush furiously. Cloud pulled an envelope out of his pocket and fiddled with it. He didn't make eye contact with them and his blush refused to fade.

"I talked to the guy who gives me the pictures and I have something for you, as a thank you."

"Isn't this the thank you?" Zack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Cloud shook his head. "No, this is for yesterday." He flapped the envelope through the air. "This is for today."

He handed the envelope to Sephiroth and stared down at the table, still blushing. Sephiroth opened the envelope and pulled out four photographs, one of each of them, with a signature down the bottom.

He handed them, dumbstruck, to each person. They were pictures of them around the University; Genesis in the hallway, Sephiroth in the library with his glasses on, Angeal reading a book under a tree and Zack studying somewhere. Each was signed down in the bottom right corner. SKYE.

"No way," Genesis gasped.

"This is awesome!" Zack crowed and leapt out of his seat. He pulled Cloud over Genesis' lap and kissed him soundly on the lips. Cloud lay over Genesis' limply, while his brain had a happiness meltdown. Genesis couldn't resist caressing Cloud's hair just a little.

Zack pulled away with a sheepish grin and put Cloud back in his spot.

"Sorry Spiky, I got a little carried away."

"That's okay," Cloud breathed, blush heating his face even more.

"Well, if that's the case," Genesis said and tilted Cloud's chin to try and claim Cloud's lips also. He barely touched the blonde's soft lips before Sephiroth pulled Cloud away and into his body.

"Genesis, what did we say about asking?"

"He said he didn't mind!"

"He wasn't talking to you."

"You're just jealous."

"Must you behave like a child?"

"I don't know, must I?"

The bickering was interrupted by Tifa's arrival with their food and drinks. She daintily placed them down in front of them, before putting her hand squarely on her hip and giving the bickering pair a stern gaze.

"Now, Aeris won't have fighting in here and while it may be amusing to watch you fight it out for Cloud. As his friend, it is my duty to save him."

Tifa, once again, winked at Cloud.

"That boy has the biggest crush on all of you, ever since he saw you in a cafe last spring, so not only is fighting not allowed, it is not needed. Enjoy your meals."

Cloud wanted to melt into the floor, but could only settle for staring at it intensely and not meeting the eyes of the four men sitting at the table with him. His face was flaming, and his blood was pounding in his ears. Damn Tifa, he wanted to tell them in his own damn time. Now he was going to make a fool of himself, and not in a cute way.

"Is that true?" Angeal asked, looking at Cloud with concern. The blonde didn't look so good now that his secret had been spilled. Cloud didn't respond, easing himself out from between Genesis and Sephiroth.

Genesis grabbed his hand, stopping him for running out the door.

"Cloud?" Genesis pulled him closer, but Cloud still refused to acknowledge them. He removed himself from Genesis' grip

"I'm going, I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait–"

Cloud vanished out the door before they could stop him. Tifa appeared from the kitchen, took in the dismayed look on the boy's faces and frowned.

"Oh dear, don't even bother paying. He probably wasn't ready for this, I'm sorry." Tifa shook her head sadly at the door and went back into the kitchen.

Zack sighed loudly, "Well then, what do we do now?"

Sephiroth smiled, "We go after him."

0

They didn't catch Cloud that day, but they found him rushing around on the next. He was arguing with the art department secretary and wasn't able to escape before they cornered him.

"I'm sorry, Vince, but I don't have time! I'm supposed to be gone already!"

Cloud's face was flushed and his entire body was tense like a taught elastic band about to snap.

"Cloud, no one else is able to put them up," Vincent said, with a weary sigh.

"Then nobody will put them up!" Cloud exclaimed exasperatedly.

He turned, about to storm off, but was stopped by Sephiroth standing in front of him.

"Please move," Cloud asked, in a low voice.

"No."

"I really don't have time today."

"We really need to talk to you," Genesis said, crossing his arms across his chest.

The generic ring tone came again and Cloud answered immediately.

"Yes, I'm coming as quick as I can. Hold on," he intoned harshly and hung up.

He sighed tiredly and they noticed how stressed he looked. His hair was lifeless and his skin pasty, his clothes were unkempt and he couldn't keep still.

"If you'd like to give me a ride to where I have to be, I'll be glad to talk to you," he said with a tiny smile.

They all smiled back at the small blonde.

"Absolutely," Zack said, leading Cloud to their car by the hand.

Cloud was shuffled into the back with Genesis and Zack, while Angeal rode shotgun and Sephiroth drove.

"So where are we going?" Angeal asked, twisted his body to look at Cloud.

"ShinRa studios."

Four pairs of eyebrows went up, but Cloud dodged the unspoken question by asking on of his own.

"Didn't you guys want to talk to me about something?"

Genesis smirked and patted Cloud's hand.

"In light of your friend's revelation, we were simply wondering if it was true?"

Cloud stared out the window, trying to hide the red that crawled up his neck and into his cheeks. His hand unconsciously linked with Genesis', and Genesis grinned wickedly at the blonde looking out of the window.

"I should never have told her. I shouldn't have told her I thought you were most attractive men I've ever seen, stupid, stupid Cloud" Cloud cursed, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He turned from the window to face the rest of the car with a shocked and embarrassed expression plastered on his face.

Genesis pulled him closer and kissed him soundly on the lips. "We're glad that you did, because we think you're beautiful, cute and perfect for us."

"So Cloud, would you like to date us?" Zack asked, with a big smile on his face and dancing eyes. Cloud blushed and nodded shyly, giggling when Genesis brought their linked hands to his lips and kissed them.

0

Cloud was beaming and laughing when they arrived at the studio. Checking the time he cursed loudly and ran to each window to give a hurried kiss to each person. Leaning through the driver's window, Cloud was embraced by Sephiroth and kissed on the head by Angeal.

"What time do you finish?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Seven-thirty," Cloud answered, just as quietly.

"We'll see you then."

They drove away and Cloud hurried through the doors of the studio, before being assaulted by people trying to get him ready and brief him at the same time. His manager was berating him for being late and quizzing him on the people who dropped him off, while his stylist was trying to brief him on the shoot.

0

The four elder men arrived to pick their newly made boyfriend up a little earlier than stated. They happened to be waiting out the front of the studio, when a man in a white suit approached them from inside the building.

As Seph rolled down his window, he was surprised to find that it was Rufus ShinRa, Skye's manager, who had approached them.

"Might I ask whom you're waiting for?" he inquired with a small smile.

"Cloud Strife," Sephiroth answered, which earned him a cheeky grin from the manager.

"Well then, best come inside and see the last of the shoot before you collect him."

Rufus lead them through the lobby to the elevator, the cheeky smile on his face all the way to the studio. The studio was impressive, large and colourful, with rack so clothes nearby and a separate room for the hair and makeup stylists. In the centre was the photographer and…

"Skye?" Zack breathed, confusion clouding over his face.

Rufus threw him a confused look before his eyes alit in understanding.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

All four men turned to the manager, who shrugged and held out his hand with a cocky smile.

"I'm Rufus ShinRa, manager of Skye, and older brother to Cloud Strife. As Cloud was sure to tell you after the shoot, he is renowned actor and model Skye and you are the men of his dreams."

He shook their hands and the shoot wrapped up. Cloud wandered over, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey."

He was met with silence, until Zack snapped and swept him into a giant bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my God, you're Skye! That's so awesome! It's so awesome to meet you! Even I've already met you and I'm now dating you! Guys! Guys! We're dating Cloud and Skye!" Zack squealed like a girl, still not having set Cloud down.

Angeal gently wrestled Cloud from Zack's grip and put him down, only for him to be attacked by Genesis.

"How do they make your hair platinum?" He asked trying to muss up the slicked-back style that Skye trademarked.

"It's a special Gel, it–"

Cloud's explanation was cut of when Sephiroth swooped down and planted his lips upon the blonde's. Cloud melted into Sephiroth, small hands reached up and grasped the collar of his shirt and larger hands skirted down Cloud's sides to rest at his lower back. Breaking the kiss, Sephiroth passed Cloud of to Zack.

"Genesis, right now, nobody cares."

Genesis huffed and proceeded to help Zack give Cloud a piggyback to their car.

0

Cloud was watching Zack and Genesis try and kill each other on Xbox, while lounging sideways on the massive bed in Sephiroth's room. Holding him close was Sephiroth, though it would be his turn to play soon and he would be replaced by whoever lost this game. Angeal was sitting on the bed, petting Cloud's washed and drying hair.

Zack lost and Sephiroth got up to take his place. Zack and Cloud snuggled close together and whispered quietly to each other, occasionally giggling and laughing, occasionally kissing and touching. When Zack pointed to something on the wall, Cloud wiggled off the bed and bounded over.

Unhooking the calendar off the wall, he flipped through and laughed. He looked at the elder men and sniggered.

"Fanboys."

Zack narrowed his eyes and with a war cry charged at Cloud, picked him and threw him on the bed. Cloud yelped, but couldn't help laughing as Zack attacked his sides, his fingers dancing across Cloud's ribs.

"Do you concede?"

Cloud squirmed and thrashed. "Yes, yes, you're not fanboys."

Zack stoped the attack and let Cloud pull himself up to face Zack and leaned in close, so their noses touched.

"You're my fanboys."

Cloud touched his lips to Zack's, allowing Zack to deepen the kiss when his bottom lip was nipped playfully and Zack pushed Cloud down to lie on the bed, only detaching long enough to gulp in air before reconnecting once again.

Genesis glanced back at the two making out on the bed, just as Sephiroth delivered the kill shot.

Sephiroth grinned at Genesis, "I thought you were trying to win, Genesis?"

Genesis scowled at the green-eyed man. "I happened to be distracted by Zack, who appears to be having Cloud for breakfast."

0

Hope you like it.


End file.
